LA APUESTA
by Utenamonica
Summary: Los personajes no son míos, sino de Ryoko Ikeda. Qué es lo que sucede si Oscar pierde un juego, y en este se decide su futuro.
1. Chapter 1

LA APUESTA

En la mansión Jarjayes los pájaros sonaban, aun siendo las 6 de la tarde.

Oscar entró abriendo las puertas de par en par, allí estaban, André (se había quedado a hacer unos encargos de su abuela, así como de Oscar), su padre y la Nana, mirándola, ya que los había asustado al entrar de forma intempestiva.

Oscar .- Familia, qué bueno que estén todos juntos, les tengo que decir algo muy importante y a la vez….. ah que decepción, muero de vergüenza por los que les voy a informar.

Comandante Jarjayes.- Ya Oscar, de una vez dime que ha pasado y porqué estás así.

Oscar.- Lo que pasa es que – ya con lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos - me tengo que casar.

Todos.- QUE!

Todos se quedaron asombrados, sin palabras, hasta que el papá de Oscar reaccionó.

Comandante Jarjayes.- Oscar qué te pasa, estás loca?, ¿Puedes explicarme esa tontería que estás diciendo?

Oscar.- Pues sucedió así..

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estaba vigilando durante la mañana los aposentos de la Reina María Antonieta, haciendo mi ronda normal, cuando escuché bastantes voces dentro del mismo, entré allí y vi que estaban algunos nobles y el Rey.

Oscar .- (entrado) Su Majestad, qué sucede aquí, ¿ por qué hay tantas personas en sus aposentos?

Luis XVI.- Hola Oscar, buen día, perdona el escándalo tan temprano.

María Antonieta.- Hola Oscar, lo que sucede es que hemos inventado un juego que está muy divertido.

Oscar .- Mi Lady recuerde que están prohibidos los juegos de azar.

María Antonieta.- Si lo sé Oscar, este no es de ese tipo, te cuento.

En unos papeles, ponemos el nombre de todos, a ver vamos a hacer eso de nuevo, a ver están

• Luis XVI

• Artois

• Duquesa de Lamballe

• Fersen

• María Antonieta

• Oscar Francois

Oscar .- Espere su Majestad, yo no estoy jugando

María Antonieta.- Vamos Oscar, te necesitamos, para ser par, por favor.

Luis XVI.- Si Oscar, vamos anímate.

Oscar.- Bueno sólo por esta vez. Si es su deseo majestad.

María Antonieta.- El juego es simple se escogen parejas con los papeles, a ver mezclen los papeles, saquen cada uno un papel, a ver a mí me tocó, Oscar, ya entonces el juego es el siguiente, nos miraremos a los ojos fijamente, no se puede parpadear ni quitar la mirada haga lo que haga la otra persona y tiene que estar en silencio. Quien lo haga pierde.

Pero antes, a ver dos ideas para los castigos de los que pierden, estos haremos igual con los papeles.

Artois.- Que se pinte la cara de rojo y se pasee por palacio así, la otra que se vista del género contrario y salga así.

Duquesa de Lamballe.- Que se case con el primero que se encuentre estando vendado, la otra, que se tome media botella de vino.

Fersen.- Que haga una fiesta en su casa y la otra que se quede a oscuras en el sótano de la cocina.

María Antonieta.- Que se viste de campesina y camine por el palacio, la otra es que se ponga una peluca inmensa y se vaya a su casa así.

Oscar Francois.- Este…. Que compre cosas para un niño de Paris, la otra a ver, que le dé lo que tenga en su bolsillo al primer mendigo que encuente.

Luis XVI.- Que se ponga una venda y camine por palacio por un rato, y la otra que camine de espaldas sin ver por un tiempo

María Antonieta.- Jajaja, sí que son malos… Que buenas ideas, las escribiré en papeles.

Todos.- Ah ya.

María Antonieta.- Una vez que uno gane, el perdedor toma un papel de castigo.

Oscar.- Parece interesante Su Majestad.

MA.- Ya te dije Oscar aquí no hay títulos, solo soy Antonieta, y es una orden.

Oscar.- Si, Antonieta.

MA.- Empecemos, a ver saquemos los papeles, listo los retos son:

• Luis XVI vs Oscar

• Artois vs María Antonieta

• Duquesa de Lamballe vs Fersen

Oscar ganó casi al instante, Luis XVI, no pudo con la mirada de ella. Entonces sacó un papel, castigo:

que camine de espaldas sin ver por un tiempo

Luis XVI.- No valeee.

MA.- Tendrás que hacerlo es una promesa

Y así lo hizo, se cayó como 5 veces, todos rieron por eso.

MA.- Bueno volvamos con el siguiente duelo

Artois perdió al cerrar los ojos al intentar dejar de reir por la cara de MA, castigo:

que se ponga una peluca inmensa y se vaya a su casa así.

Artois.- No quierooo.

MA.- Vamos, no es bueno y perderás tu honor de caballero. De paso ya tengo la peluca

Artois.- puede ser más tarde?

MA.- Si porque te tienes que quedar.

Fersen ganó ya que la Duquesa no pudo seguirle la mirada, eso fue a los 10 segundos, y fueron los que más duraron.

Castigo de la Duquesa: que se tome media botella de vino.

Duquesa.- Ese si me gusta, pásenme la botella.

MA.- Ojo esto es cuando se terminen los duelos, hey quítenle la botella a la Duquesa.

Después hicieron los sorteos

• María Antonieta vs. Fersen

Oscar, espera al ganador, el cual fue María Antonieta, la cual hizo muecas y los demás no pudieron evitar reírse y Fersen se contagió y perdió.

Castigo de Fersen: Que se ponga una venda y camine por palacio por un rato

Ahora le tocaba MA vs Oscar.

Cuando estaban mirándose fijamente Oscar con María Antonieta, ella hacía muecas las cuales no hacían que Oscar quite los ojos, pero cuando se escuchó un golpe y un quejido, Oscar giró la vista y perdió, que había sucedido, que Artois, se había puesto la venda y se golpeó contra un mueble haciendo que se caigan varias cosas.

Artois.- Lo siento Oscar

Oscar.- Descuide, no pasó nada.

Ahora le toca a ella sacar su castigo.

Que se case con el primero que se encuentre estando vendado

Oscar.- María, este, puedo sacar otro papel.

Todos.- No vale, tienes que cumplir lo que dice

Oscar.- Pero esto no es cosa de juego.

MA.- No, no quiero, tienes que cumplir, además prometiste hacerlo, además ya estás en edad de hacerlo

Todos.- Si, todos cumpliremos nuestros retos

Artois.- María, se me ha ocurrido algo, que tal si hacemos una reunión entre todos los que estén aptos para casarse, sean nobles y allí hacemos esto pero sin que los demás sepan.

MA.- Qué buena idea, en un momento les ponemos vendas a todos como un juego, les damos unas vueltas y listo. ¿Te parece mejor así Oscar?

Oscar.- Bueno, si tú lo dices.

MA.- Pero antes los castigos pendientes de los demás.

Primero fue Artois que se puso la peluca y salió corriendo hacia su carroza. Todos rieron ya que se le veía terriblemente mal.

Luego la Duquesa, que se tomó más de media botella de vino. Y luego se fue del lugar en zigzag, bajo la mirada y risas de los demás.

Luego Fersen, se tapó los ojos y caminó por el lugar golpeándose en más de una ocasión, los cuales rieron mucho.

MA.- Bueno, ¿mañana nos reunimos a la misma hora para decidir el día de la fiesta y los invitados sí?

Todos menos Oscar.- Si, claro.

Oscar.- Bueno María, iré hacer mis obligaciones, con su permiso

MA.- Si, Oscar, y gracias por jugar

_**ACTUALIDAD**_

Comandante Jarjayes.- Como se te ocurre meterte a jugar esos juegos torpes. Ahora qué vas a hacer, mejor yo hablo con el Rey a ver si puede lograr convencer a la Reina. ¿Pero sabes que día será?

Oscar.- No padre, yo cumpliré mi promesa y pagaré mi apuesta, como una persona de honor.

Nana.- No puede ser, mi niña Oscar se va a casar a la fuerza.

André.- Oscar, no puede ser, como has podido perder en algo tan tonto.

Oscar.- Pues me distraje como conté.

André.- Y qué harás?

Oscar.- No lo sé, lo que me molesta es no poder escoger porque esto será al azar. Pero no tengo otra opción, aceptar…

_¿Qué pasará a nuestra heroína Oscar?_

_Tendrá que casarse y quien de todos los casamenteros nobles de Versailles será el elegido._

_Me comentan sus opiniones, que tal si les gusta la idea._

_Muchas gracias por el gran apoyo a mis otros proyectos._

_Nos encontramos aquí muy pronto._


	2. Y AHORA QUÉ HAGO?

PARTE 2

**_¿Y AHORA QUÉ HAGO?_**

Al otro día, todo pasó con normalidad, aunque Oscar estuvo un poco indagado por el tema, ese día no pudo conversar con María Antonieta, ni con nadie del grupo que participó del juego.

Pasaron así 2 días.

En la mañana, Oscar haciendo su ronda, se cruzó con Fersen.

Fersen.- Buenos días Oscar

Oscar.- Buen día Fersen

Fersen.- Oscar, se te nota preocupada, ¿qué te sucede?

Oscar.- Después de lo que pasó ese día, de la apuesta, estoy preocupada porque lo que me va a pasar.

Fersen.- No creo que lo recuerden, aunque si pasa algo, te ayudo. (le guiñó un ojo)

Oscar.- Ah, gracias Fersen.

Se encontraron fuera del palacio para no encontrarse con nadie más, regresó a donde estaba los establos.

André.- Hola Oscar, que tal te fue, alguien evaluó algo?

Oscar.- Bien, pero ya deja de preguntar eso, ya cansas, a cada rato.

André.- Perdona Oscar, no lo haré

Oscar.- Está bien, ya me puedo ir, vamos a la mansión.

Estaban caminando por el camino rumbo a su casa, cuando se cruza con Girodell.

Girodell.- Buenas tardes Comandante, regresando temprano.

Oscar.- Si, ya sabes cualquier cosa, me informas de inmediato.

Girodell.- Así será Comandante, pero una consulta, ya está enterada de la fiesta que se llevará a cabo dentro de dos días.

Oscar.- No, no me han informado de nada.

Girodell.- Al parecer será solo solteros, esto es organizado por el Duque de Orleans y María Antonieta.

Oscar.- Humm no. Mañana a primera hora averiguaré sobre eso.

André.- Y es para todos los solteros

Girodell.- No, solo lo de la nobleza, según me comentaron solo personas especiales. Aunque espero que me llegue la invitación. Jajaja

André.- Lo dudo mucho

Girodell.- Jajaja gracias por tus buenos deseos, igual que sigue soñando y que nunca serás un noble de sangre real.

Oscar.- Bueno, ya me retiro, a ver si me llega la dichosa invitación.

Girodell.- Hasta mañana Comandante.

Se fueron rápido a la mansión, cuando llegaron, Oscar no cenó, se fue directo a su dormitorio y antes advirtió lo que deseaba estar sola y que no la molesten.

Oscar (pensando): _Oh, ahora qué haré, él estado preocupado todos estos días, por esa bendita apuesta, tendré que casarme con él que me encuentre o choque con él._

_Tendré que pedirle a MA, que por favor no realice esto conmigo, o que sea algo ficticio, pero no mi honor esté primero, eso es impensable, vamos Oscar, cálmate, quizás sea otra fiesta y de paso puedes ir ese día a vigilar el más recóndito lugar de Versalles. Pero ya, bueno que sea lo que el destino me separe._

_Intentaré dormir._

Después de 3 horas recién se durmió, ya eran las 6 de la mañana, y ya debería estar despierta, André tocó a la puerta de su dormitorio, la cual Oscar no escuchó, al estar profundamente dormida. Al ver que no recibía respuesta, abrí la puerta, ya estaba consciente de que cuando ella despertaba tenía un pésimo estado de ánimo, y qué podía recibir cualquier cosa por eso.

André.- Oscar, despierta, ya hijo las 6:15 de la mañana.

Oscar.- No molestes tengo mucho sueño

André.- Despiertaaaaa, hijo las 7 de la mañana

Oscar.- ¡Qué!, André eres tonto o qué sabes perfectamente que ya debo estar en palacio hace mucho tiempo.

André.- Mentira hijo solo las 6:30 ji ji ji

Oscar.- Idiota igual es tarde para mí, saldré de inmediato ya comeré cuando regrese, alista mi caballo "chistoso".

André.- Si claro de inmediato, saldremos ahora

Oscar.- No, tú te quedas, necesito estar tranquilo, nos veremos al medio día en las caballerizas de palacio.

Y así salió ella, rumbo a Versalles, ella pensaba, no hay tiempo, ya mañana será el dichoso baile, así que no espero no que sea eso.

En Versailles, todo se realizaba con normalidad, como todos los días, el ayudar a levantarse de MA, revisar su ropa, todo esto por parte de los empleados, siempre bajo supervisión, así transcurrió la mañana, hasta que en el desayuno se presentó Oscar como era su deber estar cuando los reyes tomaban sus alimentos. No hubo nada especial en las conversaciones.

Al terminar

MA.- Oscar, puedo conversar contigo un momento.

Oscar.- (pensando): _Oh no, ya me temía esa frase -_ Si, dígame su Majestad.

MA.- El día de mañana se realizará un baile en la residencia del Duque de Orleans, necesito que me escoltes y me acompañes a ese evento. Más tarde te estaré indicando la hora que voy a salir.

Oscar.- Así será su Majestad. (pensando): _Uff me salvé -_ Si, me disculpa mi retiro.

MA.- Ah Oscar, sobre tu matrimonio pendiente, no te preocupes no me olvidado. - Le cierra un ojo.

Oscar.- (pensando): _Oh rayos -_ Si su Majestad.

Se retira Oscar y entra al despacho Luis XVI.

Luis XVI.- No mares mala María, te he dado cuenta de la cara de Oscar, está muy preocupada, no debimos metros en nuestros juegos, esto es ya algo más delicado, es su vida y su felicidad.

MA.- Tienes razón Luis, ahora más tarde le digo a Oscar.

Oscar estaba pasando revista a la guardia.

Girodell.- Oscar, te pasa algo ?, se nota que estás preocupada

Oscar.- ¿A mi ?, no nada. Por favor puedes concentrarte en tu labor

Girodell.- Discúlpame Oscar, no fue mi intención molestarte.

_¿Qué pasará con nuestro comandante favorito?_

_Espero sus comentarios_

_Disculpen la demora_


	3. ¿SE ACABÓ LA PREOCUPACIÓN?

**CAPITULO 3**

**¿SE ACABÓ LA PREOCUPACIÓN?**

Al final del día de trabajo, Oscar fue llamada nuevamente por María Antonieta.

MA.- Oscar, sobre la fiesta pendiente para que pague lo que habíamos quedado, queda cancelado. Hemos conversado con Luis y él me hizo entender que no podríamos presionarte de esa manera.

Entra Luis XVI

Oscar.- Muchas gracias Sus Majestades

Luis XVI.- No te preocupes Oscar, te vi muy preocupada por eso.

Oscar.- Reitero mi agradecimiento

MA.- Oscar, eso no hace que no vuelvas a jugar con nosotros, lo que, si es necesario para la fiesta de mañana, no te olvides.

Oscar.- No, claro que no, Su Majestad, cuando solicito allí estaré, con su permiso, me retiro.

Al salir Oscar, respiró muy tranquila al salir de allí. Se retiró a su casa.

Cuando llegó a la mansión Jarjayes, contó lo sucedido y ya estaban todos tranquilos.

Al otro día, Oscar escoltaba a María Antonieta en el baile que se realiza en la residencia del Duque de Orleans, lo único que es muy raro es el pido que lleva una máscara para poner el momento de entrar.

André la acompañaba pese a las grandes protestas de Oscar, él se quedaría afuera y sin excusas, ya que ella se aseguró que lo detendrían sus guardias si hace algo indebido como intentar entrar.

André.- (pensando) Estaré atento, además ya conozco la máscara que tarde.

Una vez adentro al llegar la invitada principal, María Antonieta, se pusieron todos en silencio.

MA.- Estimados amigos, ésta es una fiesta de máscaras, así que todos a divertirse, pero antes, hagamos algo para que sea más divertido. Todos cierren los ojos, los sirvientes incluyéndome nos reuniremos al centro, e intercambiaremos las máscaras, unos a otros así sin ver, dos veces, y se la pondrán, así no sabrán quien es quien, y será más divertido, ¿no creen?

Todos.- Oh que excelente idea.

MA.- Vamos todos al centro, Oscar, vamos tú también te divertirás.

Oscar.- Pero Su Majestad, es mi deber protegerla.

MA.- No, hoy no y es una orden, necesitas relajarte, ¿además tus guardias están cuidando no es cierto?

Oscar.- Si, pero

MA.- Sin peros, ven al centro.

Oscar.- Si, está bien, su Majestad.

Se reunieron todos al centro, estaban como 40 personas, entre nobles y parientes del Rey, incluyendo al dueño de casa, el Duque de Orleans, también estaban Artois, Duquesa de Lamballe, Conde de Mercy, Fersen, Girodell (agregado al igual que Oscar), entre otros.

Los sirvientes se encargaron de poner vendas a todos y de moverlos de sitio, así no saben quién está al frente de uno.

MA.- Cambien de máscaras

Todos, cambiaron de máscaras, y volvieron a mover a todos de su sitio.

MA.- Cambien de máscaras nuevamente

Ahora, lo sirvientes movieron a todos lejos de otros.

MA.- Ahora sáquense la venda y pónganse la máscara.

Así lo hicieron, cuando comenzó a tocar la orquesta, al no saber quién era quien, Oscar decide bailar y relajarse un poco, aunque no sabía en donde estaba María Antonieta, pero igual estaba atenta a todo.

Oscar tenía una máscara distinta a la que tenía.

Así que cuando hablaba no sabía quién era, ya que la voz salía distorsionada.

Habían pasado como hora y media, afuera André estaba pendiente, pero no vio el cambio de máscaras, siguiendo a la que se suponía era Oscar, pero estaba con una actitud diferente, como más relajada y muy suelta, esto lo preocupó ya que ella no era así.

André.- Teniente Girard, siga en mi puesto, voy al baño.

Teniente Girard.- Si, André, cuidado con ir a molestar, tengo ordenes de arrestarlo si entra a la residencia.

André.- Si, no te preocupes, no demoro.

André salió volando y dio vuelta a la mansión, encontrando una puerta para empleados abierta, para su suerte había un sobretodo que usaban ellos, entró al salón junto a donde se realizaba el baile.

Mientras tanto Oscar, conversaba personalmente con su pareja de baile, sobre historia, costumbres, se notaba que los dos se entienden muy bien y tienen muchos temas de conversación, en eso fue pasado el tiempo y los medios juntos, entre bailando y tomando.

_Nota de la autora _

_\- Se preguntarán, como no se van a dar cuenta que es Oscar, por el traje, pero a la entrada se le confirma todos los sacones que cubrían todo, siendo invierno no daba mucho calor -_

¿Qué pasará con Oscar?

¿Qué harán André?

Espero sus comentarios, muchas gracias por leerme y no se olviden de ponerme su estrellita.

Nos vemos muy pronto.


	4. Chapter 4 - CONFUSIONES

**CAPITULO 4**

**CONFUSIONES**

Desconocido.- Sabes, nos llevamos muy bien, creo que podríamos salir un día.

Oscar.- Puede ser, aunque tengo poco tiempo libre con mi trabajo y no soy de salir con desconocidos.

Desconocido.- Es normal eso, pero muy pronto puedo dejar de ser un desconocido para ti. Y en qué trabajos mi noble dama, cuál es su nombre, si se puede saber.

Oscar.- Pues es un poco delicado decirte, pero me gustaría saber tu nombre, por tu acento no eres de Francia.

Desconocido.- Me gustaría saber el tuyo primero, pero si no quiero decírmelo, me puedes conocer como "Lover".

Oscar.- ¿Amante, es palabra extranjera ?, nunca la había escuchado.

Desconocido.- Solo le diré que no es de Europa, y no me dijo su nombre, mi bella dama.

Oscar.- Llámame por "Dominó"

Desconocido.- Está bien mi dulce Dominó, me acepta bailar esta pieza conmigo.

Oscar.- Claro "Amante", será un placer.

Estuvieron bailando por un rato más.

Mientras tanto, André entró al salón donde se realizó la fiesta, estuvo buscando la máscara en la que estaba seguro estaba Oscar, él también se puso un antifaz, también cubrió la boca y distorsionó la voz, ya que sabía que si descubrió iría preso Estuvo grabando todo el salón, hasta que la ubicó, estaba sentada tomando una copa de champán, se acercó a ella.

André.- Bella Dama, ¿desea bailar conmigo?

Dama X.- Claro

André dudaba mucho, pensaba que el antifaz y no saber quién era le daba las libertad en decir, pesar de que con la capa no se distinguía mucho el físico, pero aun así bailaron unas 3 piezas, y él pensaba que ya era hora de se retiró, aunque conoció mucho a Oscar, estaba en duda porque hizo movimientos distintos a ella, y comenzó a averiguar más.

André.- Bella Dama, me puede decir su nombre

Dama X.- Me puedes decir "Rosa Blanca"

André.- Es un bello nombre como tú.

Dama X.- Muchas gracias y ¿el tuyo?

André.- Me puedes llamar "Apolo"

Dama X.- Me gusta mucho, es un Dios griego

André.- Así es, y ya podemos ya retirarnos a la mansión.

Dama X.- Wow, si que eres rápido.

André.- a que te refieres?

Dama X.- Eres tan rápido que me quieres conquista llevándome a tu Mansión, pero aun así me agradas, así que si iré contigo.

André (pensando): _Oh no es Oscar, ella nunca aceptaría una proposición de este tipo, ahora que hago, tengo que deshacerme de ella, pero ella lleva la máscara que tenía._

André.- Mi bella Rosa Blanca, dime la máscara que usas es tuya?

Dama X.- No, nos hicieron cambiarnos todos, no se quien tiene mi máscara, pero esta es muy bonita qué opinas.

André.- Eh si.

Dama X.- Me parece o estabas buscando a otra persona.

André.- Eh, sí, pero me pareces una dama muy encantadora, quizás nos encontramos en otro baile, que dices?

Dama X.- Si, puede ser, ¿pero debemos conocernos los rostros no crees?

André.- Pues tienes razón, mira espérame aquí, iré a los servicios y nos veremos las caras, ya regreso.

Dama X.- Claro, aquí te espero.

André salió rápido, debía cambiar de máscara para despistar a la dama, siguió caminando veía a muchas ya parejas, muy cerca una de otra, eso le preocupaba ya que Oscar podría estar entre ellas.

André (pensando): _Pero qué estoy pensando, Oscar nunca se prestaría a este juego jajaja, además solo es un baile y como en todos aprovechan. André, eres muy tonto. Huy verdad tengo que irme sino tendré problemas con el guardia, pero tengo a Oscar a mi favor, no me pasará nada, y de paso dejo estas cosas por aquí así salgo normal. Pero estaré atento, es seguro que alguien salga herido por intentar sobrepasarse con ella, pobre de él, jajajaja._

André salió del lugar, y se dirigió a donde estaban los guardias.

Guardia 01.- Te has demorado demasiado, qué has hecho.

André.- Estuve mal del estómago, pero al ir estuve viendo de paso, todo bien.

Guardia 01.- Mas te vale, como me entere de que has ido a molestar, sabes que tengo órdenes de encerrarte.

André.- Si, claro, me los has dicho como 10 veces.

Guardia 01 .- Así que ya no te muevas, ya nos queda poco tiempo además.

André.- Como tu mandes.

Mientras tanto, Oscar, le sorprendía encontrar una persona con tanto tema de conversación, le parecía muy interesante y a la vez se preguntaba quién era.

Lover.- Me parece mi dulce Dominó que nos vamos a llevar muy bien, qué opinas

_Oscar (pensando_): _Pero qué estoy pensando, recién me acuerdo de buscar a María Antonieta, huy si algo pasó estoy en problemas._

Oscar.- Si, al parecer si, Lover, iré a tomar algo, se me ha secado la garganta.

Lover.- Mi dulce Dominó, yo te acompaño hasta el fin del mundo si me lo permites.

Oscar.- Qué amable.

Fueron los dos a la mesa en donde estaban los refrescos y tragos.

Lover.- Mi dulce Dominó, te apece un trago de champagne o un vino

Oscar.- Si, vino está bien, muchas gracias, eres muy amable.

Oscar estuvo tomando, pero estaba buscando con la mirada a alguien que siquiera pareciera a MA, pero nada, pero reconoció a una persona por su forma de caminar.

Oscar.- Conde de Mercy, por favor espere. Lover, por favor puede esperarme un momento.

Lover.- Si claro mi dulce Dominó.

Se quedó en la mesa de tragos, mientras que Oscar le daba el alcance al Conde.

Oscar.- Conde de Mercy, que bueno lo puedo reconocer, gracias a Dios.

Conde de Mercy.- Si, con quien hablo.

Oscar.- Soy Oscar François de Jarjayes, conde, una consulta, ¿sabe dónde está o qué máscara es Su Majestad María Antonieta?

Conde de Mercy.- Si, es la máscara que tiene flores a los costados, ah mira está junto a la ventana.

Oscar.- Ah ya la vi, muchas gracias Conde de Mercy.

_Qué pasará?_

_Se acabará la fiesta?_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero sus estrellitas y si tienen alguna crítica, estaré gustosa de leerla._

_Nos vemos muy pronto._


	5. Chapter 5 - DUDAS Y CONFUSIONES

**_CAPITULO 5_**

**_DUDAS_**

Conde de Mercy.- De nada, Oscar, no te quito más tiempo, tu acompañante se nota intranquilo.

Oscar.- Ah si, bueno iré con él, muchas gracias Conde.

Conde de Mercy.- Suerte.

Oscar se acercó a su compañero de baile, y decidió quedarse allí, para poder tomar todo el líquido y licor de la mesa, aunque su razón principal de Oscar era vigilar a la Reina. Mientras conversaba, reconoció a otra persona, Girodell, sus cabellos rizados salían de la capa y de la máscara. Su acompañante fue a traer una vianda de bocaditos, y justo él se acercó.

Girodell.- Estimada dama, puedo tener compañía, la veo muy sola.

Oscar.- Lo siento, estoy muy bien acompañado, gracias por su ofrecimiento.

Girodell.- Esta bien, si se siente sola, no dude en buscarme, yo la ayudaré.

Oscar.- Muchas gracias, Girodell

Girodell.- ¿Qué? como sabe que soy yo

Amante.- Mi bella dama, este caballero la está molestando

Oscar.- No, ya se retiraba, gracias Amante

Girodell.- Si, disculpe.

Lover.- Mi bella dama, sabes me gustas mucho, podríamos salir después de conocer nuestras identidades.

Oscar.- Claro si, también me agradas mucho.

Lover.- Podemos ir a un lugar más retirado para poder vernos sin que lo sepan los demás.

Oscar.- Este, mejor después…. ah verdad no me dijiste si tienes pareja, eres casado o estás con alguien.

Lover.- Pues no, solo me gusta alguien pero no puede ser

Oscar.- Ya está con alguien

Lover.- Así es, y tu mi bella dama?

Oscar.- No, no tengo nada.

Lover.- Es increíble que alguien tan bello interiormente no tenga a alguien rendido a tus pies, te aseguro que yo lo estaría.

Oscar.- Jeje, no es para tanto

En ese momento, "Lover", le tomó una de mano, entrelazándolasentre las de él, Oscar no sabía qué hacer o decir.

Lover.- Mi bella Dominó, no te pongas nerviosa, no te haré nada de lo que no desees.

En ese momento, de detuvo todo, la música el ruido y sólo se escuchó una voz.

María Antonieta.- Su atención por favor mis amigos, se han formado varias parejas aquí, sé que no se conocen aún, por lo menos la mayoría, así que haremos algo, todas las parejas vengan al centro, pueden ayudar que no se escape ninguna.

Oscar no hacía nada, pensó en soltarse, pero aún una de sus manos estaba entrelazada con su compañero, era una sensación muy rara y agradable y se estaba dejando llevar, ya que en otro momento se hubiera alejado corriendo o estaría herido o quizás preso.

María Antonieta.- Pónganse al centro, hay unos biombos en el cual se les sacará la máscara y se le pondrá una venda, aún no deben hablar. Después yo le aviso que hacer.

Y así lo hicieron, se formaron con 12 parejas, se les puso las vendas y aún estaba con la capucha de la capa puesta, así solo se verían de la parte de la cara y mentón.

Pero había un detalle que no se había dado cuenta Oscar, María Antonieta ya sabía que era ella.

Cuando los volvieron a reunirse "Lover" y Oscar, se volvieron a tomar de una mano, con la otra "Lover" le tomó el rostro, tocando la piel de su mentón delineándolo delicadamente llegando a sus labios, ella estaba abrumada por todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que estaba viviendo en este instante, ya que en otra circunstancia le hubiera roto la nariz en el mejor de los casos. Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto sintió los labios de su acompañante sobre los de ella, un tierno beso que en segundos se convirtió en uno de pasión como si fuera ansiado por ambos desde mucho tiempo.

Siguieron un rato hasta que escucharon la voz de la Reina.

María Antonieta.- Bueno, parece que esta pareja no pierde el tiempo, así que estimada dama, puedes venir por aquí junto a mi.

Se acercó una persona y trajo o Oscar, que estaba sonrojada, por el beso y por haber sido vista por MA.

MA.- Ven junto aa mi Oscar. - Lo dijo en voz baja de tal manera que solo ella pueda escucharla.

Oscar.- Si Su Majestad.

Se llevó muy aparte de su "pareja".

MA.- Mi estimada amiga, es hora de que pagues tu apuesta.

**_¿Huy que pasará? _**

**_¿Obligarán a Oscar a casarse con "Lover"?_**

**_¿Tienen idea quien sea mar?_**

**_Perdonen el capítulo corto, pero necesitaría cortarlo allí._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus vistas y me gustaría ver sus comentarios_**

**_Nos vemos muy pronto, cuídense mucho y respeten las leyes de su país por esta pandemia mundial._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual._**


	6. Capítulo 6 ¿MATRIMONIO?

**_CAPITULO 6_**

**_¿MATRIMONIO?_**

Oscar.- Su Majestad cómo supo que era yo.

MA.- Tengo ojos por todos lados.

Oscar.- Lo siento por mi comportamiento en Majestad.

MA.- No, Oscar me alegro que por fin estás siendo feliz con alguien, pero recuerdas que tienes algo pendiente conmigo y con todos.

Oscar.- Pero no se había cancelado

MA.- Momentáneamente, porque temen muy preocupada y era normal, te tenías que casar con una persona desconocida y sin saber sus sentimientos. Pero ahora es distinto, se nota que te gusta y mucho, y no creo que te dejes besar por alguien que no quieras, o me equivoco.

Oscar.- (sonrojada) .- No su Majestad.

MA.- Bueno, entonces está decidido.

Oscar.- Pero, si él no quiere casarse.

MA.- Tiene que hacerlo, si es un noble tiene que obedecer a mi mandato, vamos donde él. Además, míralo te está esperando, se nota que te quiere.

Se acercaron donde "Lover", él había puesto su máscara, ahora eran el centro de atención de todos los nobles, causando muchos murmullos, tanto que hasta los soldados e inclusive André le permitieron estar allí observando por una ventana y de paso se atreverse a abrir una ventana para escuchar mejor. Pero no entendían nada, ya que Oscar seguía con la venda, pero le pusieron su máscara, para poder hablar mejor, al igual que María Antonieta ya

María Antonieta.- Su compañera desea saber si desearía casarse con ella.

Amante.- Me encantaría, pero no debería decírmelo ella, pero aun así es muy acelerado recién nos conocemos hoy. Dominó dime, quiero escucharlo de tus labios.

Mientras tanto afuera.

Soldado 1.- Oigan, parece que una pareja se va a casar.

Soldado 2.- Los están obligando

Soldado 3.- Quieren para hacer un trío jijiji

Soldado 4.- Está embarazada y el tipo no quiere reconocer al hijo.

André.- Pueden callarse, parecen viejas chismosas y de paso no dejan escuchar.

Soldado 5.- Claro André y tú no quieres saber nada, y eres el que más está interesado.

Volviendo a la fiesta.

Oscar.- Mi estimado "Lover", deseas casa…

MA.- Vamos tu puedes

Lover.- Si tú me lo pides, lo haré, me has encantado y si, deseo casarme contigo. – lo dice arrodillándose frente a Oscar.

MA.- Pues está aprobado, por los reyes, así que es oficial e irrompible, pero antes nos sacaremos estas máscaras, y todos si desean se las puedes sacar.

Se sacaron las máscaras, primero María Antonieta.

Lover.- ¡ Antonieta !

MA.- Quien es?

Lover.- Mi adorado Dominó nos quitaremos las máscaras al mismo tiempo, deseo que nos veamos mutuamente. Cierra tus ojos, yo también lo haré y lo hacemos juntos.

Oscar.- Si es mejor, yo también estoy ansiosa de conocerte.

Se pusieron uno frente al otro, tomando la máscara por los costados y las subieron.

MA.- Oh!

Oscar.- ¡Fersen !

Lover.- ¡Oscar !

Oscar.- Tuve mi duda, pero no pensé que al final eras tú.

Fersen.- Pues fue igual para mí.

Se acercó Luis XVI a la pareja, junto a María Antonieta.

Luis XVI.- Bueno querida, ya son oficialmente pareja, y me alegra mucho, Oscar es un tesoro y una gran persona, al igual que Fersen es un buen hombre y muy honorable. (tomándole de las manos a los dos). Espero no equivocarme serán muy felices.

Mientras tanto afuera de la mansión

Soldado 1.- Ven tenía razón, la comandante se va a casar.

Soldado 2.- Yo también, los están obligando y con los reyes a su costado, no tienen modo de decir que no.

André.- No puedo creerlo. Oscar se va a casar con Fersen, pero ¿por qué?

Soldado 3.- No sé, pero ya no hay remedio

Soldado 4.- ¡Nuestra líder se nos casa, hurra, tendremos boda, mucha comida y trago!

André.- Se pueden callar, no digan tonterías. Algo debe haber pasado para que eso pase, y lo que más me extraña que Oscar se mantenga tranquila. Tengo que entrar a preguntarle.

Soldados.- Ni se te ocurra, igual si haces algo vas preso.

André.- Bueno esperaré que me dice.

Adentro de la mansión, dos personas están impresionadas sin hablar.

Luis XVI.- Y dígame algo, que les parece.

Fersen.- Pues, estoy sin palabras. Su majestad, nos permite conversar los dos en privado por favor.

Luis XVI.- Oh es verdad, bueno, nos vamos, ven María, dejémoslo solos para que se conozcan más.

Se retiraron Luis y María Antonieta, y la fiesta siguió normal, ya la gente se había quitado las máscaras y las capas. Y la nueva "pareja" decidió irse a uno de los lados donde no había personas, se sentaron en dos sillas una frente a la otra.

Fersen.- Bueno Oscar, antes que nada te pido disculpas, no sabía que iba a pasar, perdóname.

Oscar.- No es culpa tuya, me dejé llevar, nunca me había pasado esto.

Ella estaba con la cabeza inclinada, Fersen le tomó el mentón, le levantó el rostro.

Fersen.- Igual perdóname, sí.

El, se fue acercando a sus labios, dándole un pequeño y delicado beso, se separaron lentamente, pero Oscar volvió a besarlo con intensidad, algo había nacido dentro de ella, esa sensación de ser querida y no deseaba de dejar de sentirlo.

Al separarse volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

Oscar.- Fersen

Fersen.- Oscar, me agradas mucho, y sabes, me gustaría que me llames Axel.

Oscar.- Fer, Axel, a mí también.

Fersen.- Bueno ha pasado muchas emociones, deseas quedarte o después podemos conversar más tranquilos en tu casa.

Oscar.- Bueno si, en verdad necesito descansar.

Fersen.- Vamos a despedirnos y te acompaño a tu carroza.

Oscar.- Gracias Axel.

Al salir de la sala al salón principal fueron objeto de todas las miradas, ella no hizo caso de nada y se dirigió a donde estaba María Antonieta y el Rey.

Uno de los más sorprendidos eran Girodell, al igual que todos que conocían a Oscar, y estaban en el baile el Duque de Orleans, Artois, Duquesa de Lamballe, Conde de Mercy, no se esperaban esa facilidad para ser conquistada, de Fersen no porque ya sabían cómo era él y que con María Antonieta habían dejado de reunirse ya por insistencia del sueco y de paso Luis XVI, tenía sospechas de ellos.

Fersen.- Su majestad, nos retiramos del Baile, con su permiso.

MA.- _(pensando) Ya no me llama María, lo de Oscar es serio, pero yo mismo los acabo de comprometer en matrimonio, no pensé que iba a terminar así, me está dando cólera. Sólo me queda inclinar la cabeza._

Salieron por la puerta principal, los guardias corrieron a sus puestos, solo André se quedó parado en donde estaba, junto a la puerta, se quedó asombrado al ver salir a Oscar con Fersen tomándola de la mano, ni ellos se dieron cuenta dela presencia de él.

Al llegar al carruaje, Oscar le indicó a la escolta que ella se retiraría y se tendrían que quedar hasta salga la Reina para que la acompañen.

Fersen.- Oscar, nos vemos mañana y conversamos más tranquilos, cuídate mucho.

Fersen le ayudó a subir la escalera, y se dieron un ligero beso de despedida.

Oscar.- (Sonrojada) gracias Axel, tú también, ya nos vemos, pero dime, has visto a André, él me tiene que llevar a mi mansión.

Fersen.- Lo buscaré.

Oscar.- No, llama a un guardia para que lo busque.

Fersen.- O si deseas yo te puedo llevar.

Oscar.- No, como se te ocurre, es su obligación, y se ganará un gran castigo.

Fersen.- No seas tan mala con él, quizás entró al baile.

Oscar.- Lo dudo, tenía instrucciones de no entrar y los guardias de vigilarlo.

Fersen.- Que dices mi bella "Dominó", desea que tu caballero te lleve.

Oscar.- Bueno "Amante", a propósito qué significa y que idioma está.

Fersen.- Este, te lo diré después, solo te diré que está en inglés.

Oscar.- Está bien.

Fersen.- Bueno, no ha llegado, te llevo.

Oscar.- Jajaja, Axel, qué gracioso que eres, si no has avisado a nadie, pero bueno, ya verás mañana.

**_¿Qué habrá pasado con André?_**

**_Qué sucederá ahora_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero sus sugerencias._**

**_Nos vemos pronto_**


	7. Chapter 7 - COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS

**PARTE 7**

**COMIENZAN LOS PROBLEMAS**

Oscar llegó guiado por Fersen guiando la carroza desde la fiesta a su mansión, llegando a la madrugada. El bajó para abrirle la puerta.

Fersen.- Mi bella dama, la dejo sana y salva en su castillo.

Oscar.- Axel, muy amable mi noble lacayo. Jijiji

Fesen.- Muy graciosa mi bella dama, su noble y muy lindo lacayo, que la quiere mucho, se retira a descansar, además, no es muy bien visto que el novio se quede en casa de prometida.

Oscar.- Oh verdad, el compromiso, tengo que hablarlo en casa, bueno ya hablaremos de eso.

Fersen.- Si, aunque es una orden real.

Oscar.- Axel, tu si quieres seguir con eso.

Fersen.- Bueno, sí, solo si tú lo deseas, te lo dije antes, me gustas mucho, espero que tú también, yo quiero que estés contenta y feliz.

Oscar.- Si, también me gustas mucho.

Fersen.- Mi bello Domino, no sabes lo feliz que me haces , y vamos, ya vaya a descansar y conversamos después.

Este le dio un beso suave para despedir, se alejó un paso y regresó por otro beso, lo cual Oscar le correspondió, a la vez estaba muy sonrojada, al tener que expresar sus sentimientos, ya que le es difícil decirlos.

Oscar.- Nos vemos, ya vaya a descansar jejeje.

Fersen.- Si bye.

Oscar .- Deja de hablar en otro idioma y ya chao.

Fersen.- Jajaja ok mi dominó.

Entró a la mansión, estaba a oscuras, ya era muy tarde, recién se acordó de André, lo estuvo buscando por toda la casa, no estaba ni en su dormitorio.

Oscar _(pensando) ya me escuchará, abandonarme en el baile, sino fuera por Axel hubiera regresado con un guardia, oh Axel, no, mejor no pienso más en él, iré a dormir sino mañana o bueno más tarde no me levanto._

En la mansión del Duque de Orleans todo pasó muy lentamente para André, se había quedado estático, vio cómo se iba el coche con Oscar, no lo podía creer, _su Oscar_, besándose con otro hombre sin saber quién es, a la vez estaba sorprendido y también defraudado, había puesto a ella en un pedestal muy alto, pero no, en ese momento era una mujer más del montón. Estaba con mucha rabia, ya no sabía qué hacer, se quedó pensando, hasta que sintió un toque en su hombro.

MA.- André, te pasa algo, hace rato que te estoy hablando.

André.- Ah, disculpe su Majestad, no la he escuchado

MA.- No te preocupes, es normal tu reacción, yo también quedé sorprendida por la aptitud de ella, pero nunca me imaginé que era Fersen quien estaba con ella, me confundí al cambio de máscaras.

André.- Si, no me imaginé que ella iba a hacer eso.

MA.- Así, es haré el intento de impedir ese matrimonio, ya que no se puede casar con Fersen.

André.- Me alegraría mucho eso.

MA.- Ya váyase a su casa, es muy tarde, Oscar se va a preocupar.

André.- Así lo haré su Majestad, gracias por su preocupación.

Pero André no se fue a la mansión Jarjayes, sino que se fue a caminar por las calles hasta una taberna, donde estuvo tomando, hasta algunas horas de la mañana, para lo cual se fue ya a su casa, pero si estaba ebrio, la cólera no se le había pasado y aún no sabía qué hacer con lo visto con Oscar.

Llegó a su casa, ya se había levantado todos en casa, estaban La Nana, Oscar, Rosalí, la mamá de Oscar y el Coronel.

La Nana.- André, estas son horas de llegar, abandonaste a Oscar ayer, eres un mocoso irresponsable, ya verás después.

General Jarjayes.- André, te exijo una explicación de inmediato.

Oscar.- Bueno, ya hablaré contigo después. Bueno, los he reunido para decirles algo muy importante.

André.- Oscar no.

Oscar.- André no te metas. Me voy a casar.

Todos menos André.- Qué?

Oscar.- Bueno, sí, cumpliré con la apuesta de la otra vez.

General Jarjayes.- No habías terminado con esa tontería.

Oscar.- Déjenme terminar padre. En el baile de ayer, la reina, me recordó lo de la apuesta, pero conocí a alguien allí y me he enamorado, así que al vernos juntos nos comprometimos.

Todos menos André.- Qué?

Mamá de Oscar.- Pero hija, recién lo conoces, cómo puedes saber que lo quieres

Nana.- Mi niña, me alegra escuchar eso.

Rosalí.- No puedo creer que haya pasado eso.

General Jarjayes.- Y quién es?

Oscar.- Es alguien extranjero, ud. Lo conoce padre.

André.- Es el amante de la Reina, el sueco Hans Axel von Fersen.

**_¿Qué pasará?, parece que va a haber problemas o no?_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias. Cuídense no salgan de casa._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual. _**

**_Nos vemos pronto. _**


	8. Capítulo 8 - CONFRONTACIÓN

**PARTE 8**

**CONFRONTACION**

Oscar.- Es alguien extranjero, Ud. Lo conoce padre.

André.- Es el amante de la Reina Hans Axel von Fersen.

Oscar.- Cállate André, esto no te incumbe.

André.- Si me incumbe.

General Jarjayes.- ¿Qué ?, Oscar exijo que me expliques.

Oscar.- Claro, pero puedo hablar solo con mis padres, por favor.

Nana.- Claro, mi niña Oscar, vámonos, André, Rosalí, no se queden parados, ya retirémonos.

Salen de la sala donde estaban Oscar y sus padres, y se quedaron conversando afuera.

André.- Nana, qué opina de todo esta tontería y berrinche que está haciendo Oscar.

Nana.- Para serte sincera, es la primera vez que veo a la niña Oscar hablar tan decidida, además el que está haciendo el berrinche eres tú, mira que hablarle así a ella y de paso llegar al otro día y con olor a licor, si ellos no te castigan lo haré yo, pero no te salvas.

Rosalí.- Me parece lindo que Lady Oscar se haya enamorado y sobre todo de alguien tan guapo como Fersen.

André.- Sigo pensando que hay algo malo, mira que besarse en frente de todos en el baile.

Rosalí.- ASI? CUENTA!

André.- Sin grites, que nos van a escuchar.

Nana.- Me sorprende de la niña Oscar.

André.- Pues créanlo, yo mismo los vi.

Rosalí.- Que lindo, sí que se ha enamorado.

André.- Que disparates dices, es locura de un día.

Nana.- Lo dudo, esa mirada que tenía, era de una persona enamorada, o ilusionada.

André.- Bueno, creo que el General la va a poner en su sitio.

Rosalí.- André, eres malo, por qué no le deseas la felicidad a Oscar, qué es lo que te sucede, celoso o qué.

André.- Nada, solo quiero que no sufra con ese playboy.

Nana.- Solo espero que todo le salga bien a la niña Oscar.

Al mismo tiempo en la sala principal de la Mansión

Oscar.- Padre, antes que digas algo este compromiso ha sido aprobado por los dos Reyes.

General Jarjayes.- Pues hablaré con ellos, no pueden obligarte a casar con ese.

Madame.- Pero hija, dime sinceramente, tú tienes sentimientos para él.

Oscar.- Si, madre, me gusta mucho (dijo sonrojándose)

General Jarjayes.- Pues no quiero, Oscar sabes la reputación que tiene ese Sueco, hay rumores que ha estado con casi todas las damas de la corte. Y no quiero que seas el hazmerreír de la corte.

Oscar.- Pero padre, es mentira todo eso, solo él ha estado enamorado de… bueno, pero ya no.

General Jarjayes.- Igual hablaré con ellos para ver si puedo evitarlo.

Oscar.- Padre no, no quiero, yo quiero estar con Axel.

General Jarjayes.- No puedo permitir eso.

Oscar.- Pero padre, si lo conoces puedes cambiar de parecer, yo nunca te he pedido un favor, pero puedes concederme esto.

Madame.- Vamos querido, dale un oportunidad a Oscar, es verdad, ella nunca te ha pedido nada.

General Jarjayes.- Bueno, lo haré, te daré un mes sino me convence iré a donde los reyes y cancelaré como sea este disparate.

Oscar.- Muchas gracias padre.

Se fueron todos a descansar, ya era muy tarde y más tarde tenían que madrugar.

Horas más tarde, aunque Oscar había dormido poco o casi nada ya que estaba pensando en hablar con Fersen para decirle que la visite así conversa él con su padre.

Se estaba alistando ya para salir, cuando llegó la Nana apurada.

Nana.- Niña Oscar, la buscan, es el Conde Fersen.

Oscar.- Fersen?, ya voy inmediatamente.

Salió apurada y lo vio en la puerta, vestido muy elegante se le acercó a ella, en la mano llevaba una rosa blanca.

Fersen.- Buenos días mi bella dama, te entrego una rosa blanca, para otra hermosa rosa.

Oscar.- Muchas gracias Axel, justo quería conversar contigo, vamos al palacio. (sonrojándose por las flores y el ligero beso que le dio).

Fersen.- Con mucho gusto mi querido "Dominó".

Y salió rápido de su casa, solo avisándole a la Nana, ya que no quería que nadie la molestada, y de paso estaba muy molesta con André por entrometerse en su vida, así que ni siquiera le avisó, de paso llegará solo y muy tarde donde ella, y aprovechará eso para darle un castigo merecido.

Y así caminaban lentamente hacia Palacio, ella muy emocionada y a la vez preocupada por lo que pensará Fersen de lo que dijo su padre.

Oscar.- Bueno Axel, mi padre ya se enteró de lo nuestro.

Fersen.- Y qué dijo, ya quiero conversar con él.

Oscar.- Pues para serte sincera, se dijo que tú eras el amante de María Antonieta,

Fersen.- Oscar, tú sabes que eso se acabó, o no sabías.

Oscar.- Si, lo sabía hasta la misma reina me lo había dicho, pero no sabía que habías terminado.

Fersen.- Entonces, porqué accediste a todo esto.

Oscar.- Porque, bueno siempre me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, y cuando supe que eras tú, no sabes lo emocionada que estaba.

Fersen.- Pues me siento muy halagado escuchando eso de tus labios.

Se detuvieron cuando estaban a la mitad del recorrido, Fersen puso su caballo al costado del de Oscar y tomándole el rostro lo acercó hacia el suyo, dándole un beso, Oscar al separarse por iniciativa propia regresó el beso que fue más demandante, así fueron abrazándose cada vez más hasta que los caballos sintieron los jalones y avanzaron, tomando por sorpresa a la pareja.

Fersen.- Bueno, los caballos nos están mandando a trabajar.

Oscar.- Axel, es cierto jajajaja

Fersen.- Por cierto, me dijiste que el Comandante había dicho eso de MA y yo, pero estaba molesto.

Oscar.- Pues sí, bastante, pero lo conveniente para que te conozca mejor y decidiera si eres digno de mí.

Fersen.- Digno de tí, mmm, ya me estoy arrepintiendo jajaja.

Oscar.- No seas así. Jaja

Y así llegaron al Palacio de Versalles.

**_Qué pasará, como irá María Antonieta esta relación._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y aportes._**

**_Cuídense mucho, no salgan_**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	9. Capítulo 9 - EXPOSICION

**PARTE 9**

**EXPOSICION**

Y así llegaron al Palacio de Versalles.

Oscar.- Una pregunta Axel, qué significa "Amante".

Fersen.- Amante, significa "amante".

Oscar.- Oh, y qué idioma está.

Fersen.- Está en inglés.

Oscar.- Y dime Axel, me enseñanás algunas palabras.

Fersen.- Claro, mi amante.

Oscar.- Bueno, ya tengo que irme, nos vemos más tarde, cuídate mucho Axel.

Fersen.- Tú también mi bella flor.

Recibieron un efusivo beso, y Oscar fue a su puesto en la guardia, pero esta despedida no pasó desapercibida para nadie, dos personas en distintos puntos habían visto y dentro de ellas habían odio por estar con la persona que estaban afectadas.

Una de ellas, amaba a Oscar desde hace mucho, siempre la observaba desde su puesto, en verdad la adoraba ya que ella hizo todo perfecto según él.

La otra persona, ya conocía a Fersen, habían estado juntos y por culpa de ella misma, él se separó, ya pesar de rogarle no quiso hacerlo, todo por su orgullo. Pero ahora se arrepiente al verlo con Oscar, pudiendo ser ella la receptora de sus besos y caricias.

Oscar, pasó su día tranquilo. MA no había llamado en ningún momento, y ya estaba por terminar.

Teniente Girard.- Comandante, los reyes la llama a su despacho.

Oscar.- Muchas gracias teniente, en este instante iré.

Se acercó a donde la estaban requiriendo.

Oscar.- Buenas tardes, sus majestades.

Luis XVI.- Oscar he estado conversando con María, y ella opina que no debería obligarte a casar con el conde de Fersen.

Oscar.- Pero, su majestad, no deseo romper esa promesa, aunque sé que fui obligada deseo en verdad desposarme, ya no por eso, sino que me he enamorado de verdad de él, bueno, los dos.

MA.- Oscar, estás segura que él también te corresponde, no me gustaría que te engañe y que sufras.

Luis XVI.- Bueno, veo que estás enamorada Oscar y eso me alegro mucho, vamos dejémosla vivir su romance, creo que te daremos un tiempo así tú decides si en verdad te conviene como pareja, qué opinas María.

MA.- Eh, si está bien, que dices a ver te daremos 9 meses, pueden pasar muchas cosas y que te des cuenta.

Luis XVI.- Creo que es mucho tiempo, 5 meses es un buen tiempo, y te daremos más tiempo libre para que puedas disfrutar. Después nos reunimos y nos dices si en verdad aún deseas casarte.

Oscar.- Está bien su majestad, tiene mucha razón, me estoy apresurando demasiado. Muchas gracias y les informaré al término de ese tiempo.

Luis XVI.- Gracias Oscar.

Oscar.- Con su permiso.

Oscar se retiró de ellos, pero MA no estaba contenta con la decisión de su esposo.

MA.- Luis, porqué acortaste el tiempo.

Luis XVI.- Porque, mírala, está enamorada, no hay que hacer sufrir a nuestra querida Oscar, y según me han dicho Fersen está muy meloso con ella.

MA.- Pero, según lo que yo también he escuchado dicen que ha estado con bastantes mujeres de la corte.

Luis XVI.- Pero María, que no era tu amigo.

MA.- Este, si, pero por lo que había escuchado me he alejado de él.

Luis XVI.- Ah, ya me alegro.

Oscar estaba contenta, había conseguido que los reyes la apoyen y de paso el tiempo para que, en su casa, mejor dicho, sus padres lo acepten, ya que el rumor había estado en todo el palacio.

Llegó hasta la salida del palacio, en donde encontró a Fersen esperándola con una rosa blanca.

Fersen.- Una rosa blanca para una rosa más bella.

Oscar.- Muchas gracias Axel.

Después de darse un beso, siguieron rumbo a la mansión Jarjayes, Oscar pensaba que aún no era apropiado de presentárselo a sus padres, tenía tiempo para hacer eso con calma y así poder disfrutar del tiempo junto a Axel.

Lo que no sabía era que se había olvidado totalmente de André, en ningún momento del día se acordó de él, ni lo llamó para nada, él se había ido detrás de ella, pero esperaba a que lo llamara, pero no fue así.

André.- Oscaaaaar.

Oscar.- Ah hola André, en donde estabas, no te he visto en todo el día.

Fersen.- Buen día André.

André.- Que tiene de buenos.

Oscar.- André, respeta, te lo presentaré, el es Axel, es mi….

André.- Ya lo conozco a él y su reputación y lo de ustedes, son conocidos por todo Versalles.

Oscar.- No seas insolente André, espera eso es cierto

André.- No te diré nada por haberme olvidado.

Oscar.- No seas malcriado e infantil.

André.- Me voy, ya que estarás ocupada y vas a demorar. Con su permiso.

Oscar.- André.

Fersen.- Espera Oscar, debe estar enojado porque te olvidaste de él.

Oscar.- Axel, me preocupa eso que ha dicho André.

Fersen.- No te preocupes, eso se soluciona en un instante, ven vamos al palacio.

Y se pusieron justo al medio del palacio.

Fersen.- Escuchen todos (gritó a todo pulmón)

Oscar.- Axel qué haces, vámonos

Fersen.- Oscar François de Jarjayes es mi novia, la amo con todo mi corazón y nos vamos a casar muy pronto.

Oscar se puso roja y se tapó la cara con las manos, estaba muy asustada, sorprendida, emocionada, todas las sensaciones a la vez, nunca en toda su vida pensó que Fersen, la primera persona de cual ella se había enamorado le estaba correspondiendo y declarando su amor a todos.

El cual le bajó las manos de la cara, y con una mano tomó el mentón de ella y la besó muy tiernamente.

Oscar se dejó llevar, todo estaba en silencio para los dos, estaban disfrutando de un tierno beso, a pesar que afuera había un gran griterío de sorpresa, ya que prácticamente todo el palacio los estaba viendo, provocando muchos sentimientos entre los que habían salido a mirar, ternura, celos, odio, y mucha sorpresa, incluida la madre de Oscar que de casualidad pasaba por la ventana

Dejaron de besarse, al abrir los ojos vieron a muchas personas viéndolos y pocas aplaudiendo, más fueron la servidumbre que emocionada al ver esta muestra de amor, pocas veces vista allí.

Ahora si los dos estaban rojos, tomados de la mano salieron del patio a la salida.

Fersen.- Vez lo que te digo, no te estoy engañando con mis sentimientos y ahora todos los saben.

Oscar.- Gracias Axel, pero creo que exageraste un poco.

Fersen.- Nada es exagerado para expresar lo que siento por ti.

Se dieron otro beso, en eso escucharon una voz fuerte

XXX.- Bueno ya se sabe, pero no exageren con las muestras de cariño por favor.

Oscar.- Conde de Artois, nos ha asustado.

Artois.- Jajaja, pues esa era mi idea, vamos sigan, pero no tanto. Me sorprende y alegra Oscar verte en esta etapa nunca vista, ya tu rostro es distinto.

Oscar (sonrojada).- Gracias Conde de Artois.

Artois.- Bueno me retiro, con su permiso, y Oscar, vaya directo a su casa, no se desvíe.

Fersen.- No te preocupes yo velaré por eso.

Artois.- Está bien, un dato para que sepas tu madre estaba viendo también. Suerte.

Oscar.- Qué, oh Dios, que vergüenza.

Fersen.- Vamos a caminar para después ir a tu casa y así conversas con ella.

Oscar.- No, tenemos que ir los dos, ahora a conversar con mi padre, eso temía un poco.

Fersen.- Vamos, ánimo, sabes que no me detendré hasta lograr que tú seas mi prometida oficial con el consentimiento de tus padres.

Oscar.- Muchas gracias Axel, te quiero mucho.

Fersen.- Yo también mi bella amada.

Y así avanzaron hasta la mansión lenta, entre besos y conversaciones variadas.

Oscar.- Bueno Axel, hemos llegado.

**_¿Qué pasará, lo que pasará bien el General?_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias. Cuídense no salgan de casa._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual_**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	10. Capítulo 10 - CONVERSACIÓN

**PARTE 10**

**CONVERSACIÓN**

Y así avanzaron hasta la mansión lenta, entre besos y conversaciones variadas.

Oscar.- Bueno Axel, hemos llegado.

Fersen.- Vamos mi cielo, diez confianza en mí, todo saldrá bien yo voy a luchar por ti.

Oscar.- Está bien Axel.

Fersen.- Espera Oscar, hay algo que no me ha dicho.

Oscar.- Si, dime Axel

Fersen.- Mira cielo, te pareceré muy efusivo y demasiado fastidioso, pero, quisiera que me dijeras, claro en algún momento, algo tierno, algún apodo tierno, no sé, lo que nazca de tu corazón. (Le dijo esto tomándola de las manos).

Oscar.- Bueno, este, es que no tengo la costumbre de decir esas cosas, solo sé que quiero estar siempre junto a ti.

Fersen.- Con eso me basta mi corazón, y así será, estaremos juntos.

Y se registró un beso con mucho sentimiento, pero fue cortado por un grito desde la puerta de la casa del comandante.

General Jarjayes.- ¡OSCAR!

Oscar.- Oh no qué mal comienzo, bueno Axel, pasemos.

Entramos en la casa, se notaba que Oscar estaba muy nerviosa, Fersen intentó tomarla de la mano, pero las preocupaciones y las tuvieron junto a su pecho.

General Jarjayes.- Oscar, no te da vergüenza, dando esos espectáculos frente a tu casa. (mirando a Fersen) y a usted conde no respeta a mi hija, se lo diré una única vez.

Fersen.- Mil perdones, comandante, se lo juro que no volverá a pasar.

General Jarjayes.- Bueno, conversemos, tomen asiento.

Fersen.- Muchas gracias.

General Jarjayes.- Conde Fersen, entiendo que usted es el prometido de mi hija Oscar, todo esto en base a una apuesta que irresponsablemente ella jugó, pero eso se va a acabar, no quiero que sea el hazmerreír del todo Versalles. A parte que usted tiene una muy mala reputación, de ser mujeriego y amante de su majestad María Antonieta.

Fersen.- No señor, le voy a ser muy sincero y espero que me crea, porque Oscar se ha vuelto muy importante para mí, y ella sabe todo sobre mí ya que ella está en Versalles y es amiga de María Antonieta.

Oscar.- Así será padre.

General Jarjayes.- Bueno, primero que nada, qué intenciones tienes con mi hija.

Fersen.- Oscar, desde que la conocí me pareció una persona extraordinaria de valores únicos, como la honestidad y sinceridad, también María Antonieta me decía muchas cosas buenas de ella.

General Jarjayes.- Después me dirás sobre su majestad.

Fersen.- Si, claro, continuaré, sólo había conversado muy poco con Oscar, a veces quería dialogar con ella pero por su trabajo no se podía. Pasó un tiempo y pude asistir a las actividades que se realizaban sus majestades, sus juegos para que lo entienda, así participó Oscar y perdió.

Oscar.- Así es padre, no tenía mucho contacto con él.

Fersen.- Así es todo sucedió en un baile de disfraces que se realizó hace unos días, allí todos estábamos con máscaras que cubrían todo nuestro rostro y cubiertos la cabeza, era muy difícil reconocerse uno a otro. Así que me acerqué a ella como en cualquier baile, conversamos y me di cuenta de que era una chica muy culta, que teníamos muchos temas para conversar, me sentí atraído a ella, no hay muchas personas que tengan ese tipo de cultura y que no se preocupen por cosas sin importancia, y lo más importante, que no era de las personas que ya salen al primer contacto con ellas.

General Jarjayes.- Mi hija no es de esas.

Fersen.- Por eso le dijo general que eso me gustó de ella. Es muy diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, es tímida en algunas cosas. Me he enamorado de ella, por eso solicito nos dé permiso de salir como su novio.

General Jarjayes.- Espera, y su relación con su majestad.

Fersen.- Es un tema delicado, lo que le diré se lo ruego tiene que quedarnos entre nosotros, por favor.

En ese momento llega la Nana, trayendo algunas tazas de té y unos aperitivos.

Oscar.- Muchas gracias Nana, puedes dejarnos un momento por favor.

Nana.- Si claro, mi niña.

General Jarjayes.- Bueno Fersen, prosiga, no habrá más interrupciones.

Fersen.- Yo conocí a María Antonieta en un baile de disfraces hace tiempo, ella me gustó mucho.

En ese momento entró André como loco.

André.- General, Fersen se está burlando de Oscar, la besó frente a todo el palacio de Versalles.

General Jarjayes.- QUE!

**_¿Qué pasará, como lo va a tomar el General?_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias. Cuídense no salgan de casa._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual_**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	11. Chapter 11 - ACLARACION

**PARTE 11**

**ACLARACIÓN**

André.- General, Fersen se está burlando de Oscar, la besó frente a todo el palacio de Versalles.

General Jarjayes.- QUE!

Fersen.- Es cierto eso.

General Jarjayes.- Pero te dije que no expusieras a Oscar al ridículo. No permitiré otra ofensa tuya. Retírate inmediatamente.

Fersen.- Pero señor.

General Jarjayes.- No tienes nada que decir, te vas

André.- Si largo.

Oscar.- André, el que se tiene que ir eres tú, no tienes nada que hacer, esto es cosa de mi familiar, retírate.

General Jarjayes.- Si, André retírate, ya hablaré contigo.

Estaba muy enojado el general, André también, pero en el fondo estaba contento ya que había logrado que el padre de Oscar bote a Fersen, ella ya estaba a punto de llorar, Fersen había juntado sus puños con fuerza, pero apareció la mamá de Oscar.

Madame Jarjayes.- Querido, yo estuve allí y vi todo. No lo hizo para ofender, sino para que terminara toda la habladuría entre todos y lo consiguió. Todos dijeron que él era valiente al mostrar frente a todos que la quería a ella y que no estaba jugando.

General Jarjayes.- Eso es cierto.

Fersen.- Si señor.

Oscar.- Asi fue padre.

General Jarjayes.- Bueno, lo dejaré pasar, sólo por esta vez, ya sabes Fersen, cuidado con hacer llorar a Oscar, haré todo lo posible porque nunca regreses a Francia.

Fersen.- Si señor, confíe en mí, lo que hice fue para que ella confiara en mí y que no la estoy engañando.

General Jarjayes.- Pero aún no me cuentas de tu relación con la reina.

Fersen.- Si claro, bueno como seguía contándole a María Antonieta la conocí en un baile de disfraces, la cual fue también Oscar, sin saber quién era conversamos, pero cuando nos vio Oscar, me pidió todos mis datos, pues en ese tiempo ella era la Delfina, cuando volví a Francia después de un tiempo ella ya era la reina, y nos volvimos cercanos, entré al círculo íntimo de ella. Y bueno sentíamos atracción uno al otro hasta que pasó, bueno y así fue por un tiempo, pero hace un mes el rey ya tenía sospechas de nosotros, así que le dije a María Antonieta para separarnos un tiempo, pero ella no quiso, así que le dije que no quería que ella tenga problemas con el rey, ni con el pueblo. Por eso ya no pasa nada entre ella y yo, solo sigo estando en el círculo cercano, pero nada más. La reina es adulta así que debe aceptar que me enamoré de Oscar. Y lo mejor que el rey me apoya. Por eso le dijo General que mis sentimientos son sinceros y no lo estoy engañando.

General Jarjayes.- Para serte sincero, aún no me convences del todo, pero es desagradable enterarme por propia boca del "amante", y que el rey, el más perjudicado, esté aprobando esto, no me gusta para nada, hija como puedes estar con alguien así.

Oscar.- Pero padre, él es bueno yo lo conozco.

General Jarjayes.- Pues no.

Fersen.- Pero general, nunca me imaginé que me iba a pasar eso, y le juro que ya no estoy con ella.

General Jarjayes.- Pero el que lo hayas sido y que sepan "casi todos" hace que Oscar sea la burla del palacio.

Fersen.- Si desea la puedo llevar a Suecia, mi hermana Sofía está muy emocionada con la noticia y quiere conocer a Oscar.

General Jarjayes.- De ningún modo, solo casados pueden viajar.

Fersen.- Entonces, me da su consentimiento.

General Jarjayes.- No, y eso me recuerda que Oscar tiene un tiempo de prueba contigo.

Oscar.- Pero padre, el rey me dio 5 meses para conocernos y casarnos.

Fersen.- Esperen, por qué no sabía esto.

Oscar.- Es que yo creía que todo se iba a dar muy bien entre todos, pero como te darás cuenta, hay algunas personas que dudan de nosotros.

General Jarjayes.- Todo lo que yo hago Oscar es por tu bien, deseo que seas feliz.

Madame Jarjayes.- Así es Oscar, aunque tu padre parece exagerado y a veces lo es, pero es porque te queremos.

Oscar.- Muchas gracias padre, madre, pero ya soy adulta y debo tomar mis decisiones sola, así me equivoque.

Fersen.- Oscar, no te equivocas conmigo.

Madame Jarjayes.- Mi estimado Fersen, eso lo decidirá ella.

Mientras tanto afuera de la reunión, André estaba preocupado por qué no salía Fersen, él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba hiriendo a Oscar, pero no quería que se quede con él, no, cualquiera menos él, le había tenido cólera desde que ella le tomó atención, siempre veía que lo miraba, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ya habría tiempo para que él, quien siempre se desvivía por ella, complaciéndola hasta el más difícil capricho. Pero no, este sueco, con una conversación y ella cayó rendida a sus pies, me había decepcionado totalmente, pero aun así la quería a su lado, así ella no corresponda a sus sentimientos.

André.- Sabes en cuanto tiempo el General sacará a Fersen

Nana.- Por como gritó, no mucho, pero parece que siguen dialogando, sino ya hubiera escuchado que cosas se golpean.

André.- Deberían botarlo por lo que le hizo a Oscar.

Nana.- Bueno eso lo decidirán sus padres, aunque a mí no me gustó eso.

André.- Así es, se le debe prohibir verlo.

Nana.- No creo, ella está enamorada por primera vez, así que teniendo el carácter igual a su padre, será difícil, hasta que ella se dé cuenta por si sola.

André.- Y claro que se dará cuenta del patán que tiene de novio.

Nana.- El Conde Fersen no es patán, solo que tiene algo que no sé no me agrada.

André.- Claro, que estuvo de amante con la reina.

Nana.- Eso es cierto?

André.- Es un secreto a voces en todo el palacio de Versalles.

Nana.- Huy que mal. Pero ya se ha acabado eso.

André.- Lo dudo, por ahí escuché que siguen.

Nana.- Eso si es muy malo.

En la sala, donde conversaban la familia de Oscar y Fersen, las cosas no estaban del todo claras.

Oscar.- Axel, yo estoy bien contigo.

Fersen.- Si, yo también y estoy aquí dando la cara para que no tengas ningún problema.

General Jarjayes.- Conde de Fersen, ya está advertido.

Fersen.- Si señor.

General Jarjayes.- Bueno, ya es tarde, puedes quedarte a cenar.

Fersen.- Si me disculpa, tengo que hacer unas coordinaciones en mi casa, el día de mañana sin falta lo haré.

Oscar.- De verdad Axel, no te puedes quedar.

Fersen.- Bueno, si claro, si tú me lo pides.

General Jarjayes.- Ya, está bien, Nana !

Nana.- Si señor

General Jarjayes.- Prepara para cenar, el conde Fersen está invitado

Nana.- Si señor

Salió de allí rumbo a la cocina, para coordinar la cena de hoy, en eso aparece André.

Andre.- Nana, qué paso, que no se iba a ir ese.

Nana.- No, al parecer quedaron bien, se va a quedar a cenar.

André.- No es posible, le lavaron el cerebro al general.

Nana.- Cállate André, no digas tonterías, y ni se te ocurra hacer una escena, conocerás la dureza de la sartén.

André.- Este, si claro Nana.

Salió André de la casa, estaba harto de verle la cara todo el tiempo a Fersen, estando junto a Oscar quien él adoraba, pero estaba decepcionado, así que se fue a la taberna a tomar.

**_¿Qué pasará, qué harán ahora la pareja, y como lo tomará André?_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias. Cuídense no salgan de casa._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual_**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	12. CAPITULO 12 - EN CASA

**_CAPITULO 11_**

**_EN CASA_**

Salió André de la casa, estaba harto de verle la cara todo el tiempo a Fersen, estando junto a Oscar quien él adoraba, pero estaba decepcionado, así que se fue a la taberna a tomar.

En la cena, todo estaba tranquilo, estaban un poco callados, solo hablaban cosas sencillas.

General Jarjayes.- Nana, por favor dile a André que vaya por una botella de vino especial.

Nana.- André salió, yo le traeré el vino.

General Jarjayes.- Donde está, yo no le he enviado a ningún encargo. Cuando regrese quiero hablar seriamente con él, está haciendo lo que quiere.

Nana.- Si mi señor.

Terminada la cena, el general se retiró a su despacho, ya después conversaría seriamente tanto con Fersen como con André, hoy no tenía ganas, estaba cansado.

Oscar.- Axel, te noto un poco serio, qué te sucede.

Fersen.- No nada mi vida, estoy un poco tenso por todo lo que me sucedido hoy. Mira hagamos algo, mañana nos veremos, te recojo y en el camino buscamos un lugar donde nadie moleste y conversaremos tranquilos. ¿Qué opinas?

Oscar.- Solo conversaremos no?

Fersen.- Haremos todo lo que tu desees mi bella dama.

Oscar.- Me parece muy bien, entonces, nos vemos mañana.

Fersen.- Bueno mi cielo, me retiro.

Se dieron un beso ligero, luego siguieron otro, pero éste estaba siendo muy largo, de pronto escucharon un sonido. Era alguien que recién llegaba.

Oscar.- Quien será.

Fersen.- Mejor me voy, tengo una idea de quién es y no quiero que tengas problemas.

Oscar.- Mmm, si ya me imagino, a ver, mejor ven acá, detrás de esta puerta vamos a escondernos por aquí.

Fersen.- Mi vida está bien, pero estamos apretados.

Se escondieron en donde guardan la vajilla, era un lugar estrecho, allí estaban los dos Oscar delante de Fersen, así ella vio que quien había llegado es André, totalmente ebrio, tambaleándose.

Fersen no sabía dónde poner las manos así que la abrazó por la cintura, y puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, ella estaba totalmente sorprendida, su corazón latía a mil por hora, empezó a temblar.

Fersen.- Perdona mi vida, no tenía donde poner las manos, tranquila.

Él le dijo esto justo en su oído, eso provocó un estremecimiento en ella que hizo que choque contra la puerta de donde estaban.

André.- Hay alguien allí.

XX.- Que crees que haces a esta hora y en ese estado.

André.- Nana, yo estaba celebrando.

Nana.- No me engañes, qué celebrado ni qué nada, ya vaya a dormir, mañana ya verás con el general.

André.- Oh no bueno, ya me voy pero creo que hay ratones por la vajilla.

Nana.- Ya deja de alucinar y vaya a dormir pero ya.

André.- Está bien abuela, ya me voy, pero donde está Oscar.

Nana.- Ni idea ella estaba con Fersen, pero ya se debe haber ido ya, ya váyase y no preguntes tonterías.

André.- Si si.

Mientras pasaba esto ellos estaban sin respirar prácticamente, fue un largo tiempo para la pareja que seguía allí, aunque habían pasado solo dos minutos.

Al no escuchar ruido, empezaron a moverse, Fersen levantó su cabeza, aunque un "lo siento" dicho nuevamente la volvió a estremecer, abriendo la puerta más de lo que ella quería, pero no vieron a nadie, se habían salvado.

Oscar.- Uff nos salvamos por poco.

Fersen.- Bueno, pero ya conozco algo más de ti mi princesa.

Oscar.- Si, pero en otro momento, lo que sí es mejor que te retires ya.

Fersen.- Me estas botando.

Oscar.- No, pero mira todo lo que iba a pasar si nos veían.

Fersen.- Si está bien mi cielo, ya me voy, sabes que te quiero mucho.

Oscar.- Yo también.

Se fue Fersen con un fugaz beso, ya no podía demorar más, no querían más emociones por el momento.

Oscar se fue a su dormitorio a descansar, cuando estaba por llegar vio la silueta de alguien parado en el marco de la puerta.

André.- Qué hacías tanto que has demorado mucho.

Oscar.- Hola André, me asustaste, qué haces por acá creo que ibas a descansar.

André.- No respondiste mi pregunta. Qué hacías tanto que has demorado mucho

Oscar.- Primero, cuida tu tono, segundo, estás borracho, tercero, no te importa, cuarto, si no te vas gritaré y será peor para ti.

André.- Ah si, pues ahora que tienes noviecito ya no me permites entrar, cómo antes lo hacía, que habrás hecho.

Oscar.- André, te lo repito una sola vez, quieres salir a las buenas o sales de aquí, de la mansión y nunca más vas a regresar.

André.- Así te pones por ese, bueno me voy, hasta mañana.

Oscar.- Hasta mañana André, qué le sucederá, está más fastidioso y rebelde que nunca, bueno iré a descansar.

Al despertar al otro día Oscar escuchó unos gritos, se cambió rápido su uniforme y salió corriendo a donde se producían esos fuertes sonidos. Vio a su padre con el acostumbrado enojo y a André tirado con una mejilla roja.

Oscar.- Padre qué sucede

General Jarjayes.- Oscar, que bueno que estés aquí, mira André se ha estado portando muy mal con la familia y contigo, es cierto eso.

Oscar.- Pues padre, no era para tanto.

General Jarjayes.- Pues si, llegar borracho a la casa, abandonarte al baile, y otras cosas más, eso no lo puedo permitir.

Oscar.- Pero creo que ya entendió. No es cierto André.

André.- Si claro, discúlpame Señor y perdóname Oscar, no volverá a pasar.

General Jarjayes.- Pues no pasará más, una más y estarás fuera de la casa, no entrarás a la mansión.

André.- No, señor, no va suceder.

General Jarjayes.- Está bien

Oscar.- André, hoy no puedes ir con esa mejilla, quédate en casa, ya mañana iremos juntos.

Oscar salió al palacio temprano, y recordó que se vería con Fersen saliendo.

**_¿Qué pasará?_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus vistas y me gustaría ver sus comentarios_**

**_Nos vemos muy pronto, cuídense mucho y respeten las leyes de su país por esta pandemia mundial._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual._**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	13. CAPITULO 13 - PASEO

**_CAPITULO 13_**

**_PASEO_**

Oscar salió al palacio temprano, y grabó que se vería con Fersen al término de su ronda diaria.

Estaba pensando en lo que sucedió ayer, lo que tuvo el momento de las manos de Fersen tocaran su cintura en un abrazo, no le causó el desagrado, si hubiera sido otra persona, en ese momento ya en la tumba de enfermería, quizás se alejaría de él, o no, ya no sabía que pasaría.

Estaba en su caballo cuando se encontró con Girodell

Girodell.- Comandante Oscar, cómo está, una pregunta si me permite.

Oscar.- Si Girodell, no hay problema.

Girodell.- Es cierto que tienen problemas con su noviazgo y próximo matrimonio con el conde Fersen.

Oscar.- Así es Girodell, seguiré así, y si me permite mi retiro.

Girodell.- Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero el conde Fersen no es para usted.

Oscar.- No me interesa su opinión, ni de nadie, yo solo hago lo que creo que está bien.

Girodell.- Mil disculpas comandante, y ah me olvidaba la reina la llama a su despacho.

Oscar.- Gracias, iré de inmediato.

Oscar pensaba, y ahora qué, ya le estaba molestando un poco que le pediría sobre su relación con Fersen, tenía que controlar sino iba a ponerse violenta con cualquiera.

Llegó donde estaba MA, allí estaba la miraba con curiosidad a ver como Oscar evitaba mirarla a los ojos.

MA.- Buen día Oscar, cómo va todo por el palacio.

Oscar.- Todo en orden su majestad, sin ningún problema.

MA.- Qué bueno, y dime ha pasado a ver ... una semana del comienzo de tu relación, como te va.

Oscar.- Muy bien, su majestad, Fersen es muy bueno.

MA.- Me han dicho que tenía problemas en tu casa, vamos, yo soy tu amiga, cuéntame.

Oscar.- Ah sí, pero ya se solucionó, ya está todo bien.

MA.- Me alegro, bueno ya puedes retirarte y gracias Oscar.

Oscar.- Para servirle su majestad.

Al salir Oscar estaba molesta, no había pasado ni una semana y todo el mundo quería saber sobre ellos, y lo que más le daba cólera era lo que había filtrado el problema de su casa, solo hay 3 personas que manejan y pueden llegar a María Antonieta, y era su mamá, Fersen y André. De los dos primeros no sospechaba porque su mamá no la pondría en esa situación y Fersen, puede ser, pero igual hoy le preguntará de una manera discreta. Pero más sospechaba era de André, recién se dio cuenta de que le gustaba hablar de más, y basta una conversación con una guardia y ya se enteró todo Versalles. Ya se enterará ella quién fue.

Así pasó la tarde y cuando ya estaba por salir, vio la figura de Fersen, tan galante y bien vestido como siempre, ella lo dejó siempre así. Y después del beso.

Fersen.- Buenas tardes mi hermosa flor, qué tal tu día.

Oscar.- Pues bien, Axel, una consulta

Fersen.- Si dime mi vida, vamos avanzando así no demoramos.

Oscar.- Has conversado con alguien de palacio o la reina sobre lo que nos pasó en mi casa.

Fersen.- No mi cielo, ya no voy a palacio desde que estoy contigo, desde mi puesto vengo a verte y no converso con María desde esa vez. Por qué lo preguntas.

Oscar.- Axel, no te quiero mentir, María Antonieta me tuvo sobre los problemas que tenía en casa, entonces si tu ni mi madre ha sido solo queda una persona que ha contado eso.

Fersen.- Andre?

Oscar.- Si solo él puede ser.

Fersen.- Debe estar celoso.

Oscar.- ¿Celoso? ¿De qué o de quién?

Fersen.- Bueno, eso es lo que descubriremos después de mi vida, lo que sí, lo que evitaré estar juntos cuando esté presente o disimular, no sé, así todo lo que vaya a un palacio mar mentira, qué dices mi cielo.

Oscar.- No entiendo eso pero ya cuando estemos tranquilos conversamos mejor.

Fersen.- Si mi corazón, vamos al lugar donde te dije.

Oscar.- Y es cerca?

Fersen.- Si, ya estamos cerca, unos 5 minutos más.

Oscar.- Si allí podemos conversar sin que nadie moleste

Entramos en un bosque, y llegamos a un descampado, donde los árboles habían hecho un círculo, habían dejado el cielo y había muchas flores de muchos colores, en verdad era muy lindo.

Fersen.- Llegamos mi bella flor.

Oscar- Oh Axel, es muy bello.

Fersen.- Mi vida sabía que te iba a gustar, me alegra mucho, ven siéntate, traje una manta y algo para comer.

Oscar.- Ah es como un picnic

Fersen.- Oh, esa palabra es nueva para mí.

Oscar.- Es usado muy poco, pero se adapta perfectamente a lo que estamos haciendo ahora.

Fersen.- Qué bueno mi vida, ven siéntate junto a mí, vamos a disfrutar estos paneles.

Y así se sentó uno junto al otro, el clima era ideal, no hacía frío, había sol, pero no llegaba a donde ellos estaban.

Oscar.- Son muy buenos, me gustan mucho.

Fersen.- Me alegra mucho, si deseo puedo traerte todos los días y comemos mientras vamos a tu mansión.

Oscar.- No te preocupes, si puedo puedo ofrecerte lo que desees.

Se acercó Fersen lentamente dándose un ligero beso, luego este la abrazó para volverse a besar con más sentimientos, y así fue un rato y cuando se separaron ...

Oscar.- Axel, ese día que estuvimos encerrados, no debiste tocarme así, de improviso, no sabías como iba a reaccionar, te tuve haber pegado.

Fersen.- Ah lo siento mi vida, no sabía dónde poner mis manos y de paso quería abrazarte, pero no me golpeaste así, esta vez me salvé, pero ahora puedo hacerlo, ¿puedo?

Oscar.- Si, está bien, yo también quiero abrazarte, sabes que te quiero mucho. Axel

Fersen.- Ven, yo te adoro, no encontrarás una persona como tú en el mundo.

Entonces abrazó a Oscar, fue llego de energía, sin decirse nada solo sintiendo la energía y la calidez del cuerpo contrario.

Fersen.- Oscar, te quiero, me haces sentir vivo sin ningún temor, me encantas.

Oscar.- Gracias Axel, me haces sentir especial para alguien por primera vez, te quiero mucho.

Fersen.- Mi vida, no sabes cómo me emociona saber eso.

Ahora que sus sentimientos estaban claros, volvieron un besarse, pero ahora con más intensidad se separaron y caminaron abrazados con las manos entrelazadas.

Fersen.- Vamos a mansión te dejaré como toda una dama temprana.

Oscar.- Jajaja, Axel, no te preocupes.

Fersen.- No, mi vida, tengo que demostrar a tu padre que soy digno de ti, mañana volveremos aquí, qué dices.

Oscar.- Oh Axel sí, me convenciste.

Y seguimos el camino hasta la mansión.

**_Qué sucederá ahora_**

**_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero sus sugerencias._**

**_Cuídense mucho, un gran abrazo virtual_**

**_Nos vemos pronto_.**


	14. Capítulo 14 - Picnic

**_CAPITULO 14_**

**_PICNIC_**

Fersen.- No, mi vida, tengo que demostrarte a tu padre que soy digno de ti, ya mañana volveremos aquí, qué dices.

Oscar.- Oh Axel sí, me convenciste.

Y siguieron el camino hasta la mansión.

Oscar.- Ah verdad, Axel, podemos aprovechar y me enseñas un poco de inglés.

Fersen.- Claro mi vida, pero que me enseñarás tú. No te pongas roja, no te preocupes, me contarás sobre tus tierras, verdad, creo que tienes por otro sitio.

Oscar.- Este, ya tendremos para conversar harto, mi familia tiene tierras, una vez fui a conocer, pero un favor Axel, dime las cosas claras, no me gusta el doble sentido.

Fersen.- Mi vida, yo lo dije para conversar, pero está bien, cuidaré mis palabras, te quiero tanto, perdóname.

Oscar.- Si, está bien Axel.

Fersen.- Mira cómo conversando se pasa el tiempo, ya llegamos a tu casa mi vida.

Oscar.- Si es cierto Axel, bueno nos vemos mañana, cuídate mucho te quiero mucho.

Fersen.- Y yo a ti mi vida.

Y Fersen se fue después de darse un ligero beso, ya que estaban en la puerta, y ella entró a su casa y se fue a la cocina, tenía mucha sed, tomó un vaso con agua y unas galletas que estaban en una bandeja.

André.- Oscar, ya te dejó en tu castillo tu príncipe y por lo visto no te dio nada para comer.

Oscar.- Sigues con eso André, no te importa, o quieres que te empareje la otra mejilla.

André.- Buen chiste, pero que diría tu padre si sabes que te fuiste por hora con el ex de la reina.

Oscar.- Vaya André, que bajo has caído, ahora eres un informante, tanto de mi familia, como de la reina.

André.- Yo no cuento lo que no es verdad, así que te tienes que portar muy bien conmigo sino quieres que todos sepan todo de ti.

Oscar.- Sabes, haz lo que quieras, no me importa lo que hagas y de paso te prohíbo que salgas ya conmigo, ahora te quedarás en casa, y le explicaré lo que me has dicho a mi padre.

André.- Y supones que no te traerá consecuencias, eres ingenua.

Oscar.- Eso lo sé y no me importa, además mi padre sabe que estoy con él.

André.- Bueno, es tu problema.

Oscar.- Sabes, que ya vete, molestas mucho, pensé que eras mi amigo, pero ya me di cuenta que ya no.

André.- Espera Oscar, perdóname, estaba molesto por tu relación con Fersen, tú te mereces algo mejor, porque yo…

Nana.- Niña Oscar, venga a cenar, debe estar con mucha hambre y tú en lugar de ayudar a que ella no se quede de hambre la demoras más, ya vaya que hay harto por hacer.

André.- Si Nana.

Oscar.- Si ya voy, después conversamos André.

Ella después de cenar se fue a su dormitorio, se puso a pensar en André, sabía que era un buen chico, pero se estaba portando muy mal con ella y con Axel. Será que está celoso, claro ahora ella comparte más tiempo con su novio que con él, pero ya verá que cuando estén en el trabajo le tiene que hacer caso y estar más tiempo juntos, si eso hará.

También pensó en lo sentimientos que tiene hacia Fersen, en verdad lo quiere mucho, vamos, es su primer amor, lo adora, sin embargo, al no tener la costumbre de tener una pareja, algunas cosas le parecen raras, pero ya se acostumbrará, ya que siempre ha estado sola.

Y con esos pensamientos se durmió profundamente, soñando con el campo, se levantó de muy buen ánimo, tomó desayuno, cuando salió, ya estaba André con su caballo listo.

Oscar.- Buenos días André, perdona ayer, me dormí temprano.

André.- Buen día Oscar, no te preocupes, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hacerlo, vamos al palacio.

Y así volvieron a la rutina de antes, conversaban de todo y nada, así llegaron, y todo fue normal, y pasó el día, hasta que cuando salían vieron a Fersen esperando a Oscar.

Oscar.- Hola Axel, André por favor adelántate a la mansión, yo llego más tarde.

André.- Bueno, está bien, cuídate mucho.

Fersen.- Hola André, no te preocupes yo la cuidaré mucho.

André.- A ti no te dije, chao Oscar.

Oscar.- André, respeta

Fersen.- Oscar, no te preocupes, lo bueno es que me parece o se habían amistado.

Oscar.- Si, eso parecía, pero ya se le pasará.

Fersen.- Mi vida, te olvidaste de mi beso, no te pongas roja, yo no te escondo, sabes eso.

Oscar.- Está bien, solo es la costumbre.

Fersen.- Mi vida, vamos de nuevo al sitio de ayer o deseas ir a otro lado.

Oscar.- Donde tu desees, pero si me gustó mucho el sitio de ayer.

Fersen.- Entonces vamos para allá, mira que tengo para volver a hacer un picnic contigo, ahora estoy más preparado, ya tengo más cosas.

Oscar.- Oh Axel, siempre pensando en mí.

Fersen.- Mi vida, siempre estoy pensando en ti.

Oscar.- Gracias, Axel.

En medio camino se estuvieron besándose, hasta que llegaron, se ubicaron un poco más allá buscando sombra, entonces Fersen tendió un mantel, puso unas canastas con unas galletas, sándwiches y dos botellas de vino, sabiendo que a los dos les gusta mucho y era costumbre tomar entre comidas.

Se sentaron uno junto al otro, él le daba a probar en la boca una miel que recién le habían traído, a ella le pareció exquisito, pero en un mal movimiento le cayó miel en la mejilla cuando le volvía a dar, rieron y entonces Fersen con su lengua le quitó la miel, provocando un estremecimiento de todo el cuerpo de Oscar, puso su mano en la mejilla de ella y se empezaron a besar primero cortos, mirándose a los ojos, después uno largo, el cual provocó que se abrazaron los dos, poniendo cada uno los brazos en las espaldas, solo que los de él hacían que ella se pegue más, empezándose a mover de arriba hacia abajo, cuando se separaron, se quedaron mirándose.

Fersen.- Mi vida, comamos mejor, sino no nos podremos detener.

Oscar.- Eh si, mejor, están muy ricos

Fersen.- Mis besos?

Oscar.- Jajaja, también, aunque me refiero al sándwich, dale mis felicitaciones a la cocinera.

Fersen.- Claro mi vida se los daré, aunque prefiero tus besos a cualquier comida.

Oscar.- Me da vergüenza, pero si también me gustan los tuyos. (esta última frase la dijo bien despacio).

Fersen.- Mi cielo, no te he escuchado, me puedes repetir por favor. (si lo había escuchado, pero esperaba a que ella se animara a decir sus sentimientos en alto).

Oscar.- Dije que me gustan mucho tus besos.

Fersen.- Oscar, mi vida te quiero mucho.

Oscar.- Yo también Axel.

Y se volvieron a besar con la misma intensidad de antes, pero se separan, sin saber cómo podían hacerlo por largo tiempo sin ahogarse. Cuando se separaron se volvieron a sentar y así siguieron conversando, comiendo y bebiendo hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaba oscureciendo.

**_¿Huy que pasará? _**

**_Muchas gracias por sus vistas y sus comentarios_**

**_Nos vemos muy pronto, cuídense mucho._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual._**


	15. Chapter 15 - CAMINATA

**_CAPITULO 15_**

**_CAMINATA _**

Oscar.- Axel, se nos ha hecho tarde, pero acabemos la botella de vino que ya falta poco.

Fersen.- Mi vida, es verdad, vámonos a tu mansión, no deseo que tengas problemas con tu padre.

Oscar.- Creo o le tienes miedo.

Fersen.- No mi vida, no es eso, ya he visto a tu padre como te trata, no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, te quiero demasiado como para que no me preocupe por ti, y ver como no eres tratada como la persona maravillosa que eres.

Oscar.- Muchas gracias, Axel, entonces acabaré la botella. (lo que faltaba lo terminado en una copa totalmente llena)

Fersen.- Amo demasiado

Oscar.- ¿Qué significa? Axel

Fersen.- Te lo diré mañana, mi cielo, mira, ya llegamos.

Oscar.- Cuídate mucho Axel.

Se recibió el beso de despedida, y ella entró a su casa, pensaba encontrar a su padre, pero no estaba, fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, se le había hecho costumbre, allí estaba su Nana.

Nana.- Buenas noches mi niña Oscar, se demoró en venir.

Oscar.- Si, dígame, llegó André.

Nana.- Sí, yo dije que tenías que hacer y que él se vino primero.

Oscar.- Ah si así fue.

Nana.- Ten mucho cuidado, los caminos están un poco peligrosos, por qué no le dices a André o al conde Fersen que te acompañañe.

Oscar.- Este sí, Fersen me ha estado acompañando todos estos días.

Nana.- Ah mi niña, qué bueno, como le va

Oscar.- (sonrojándose) Pues, si muy bien, es muy caballero y me protege.

Nana.- Me alegra mucho, también se nota el cambio en ti, en tu mirada, tu ánimo, estás enamorada mi niña.

Oscar.- ¿Tanto así se nota?

Nana.- Claro mi niña, tienen un brillo especial y no te preocupes, yo te apoyaré en lo que pueda.

Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Y así pasó un mes, en el cual ellos se conocían más, tenían el apoyo de la Nana, sabían hasta donde llegar para no dejarse llevar por la pasión, sí la tenían, pero Fersen la respetaba mucho y por más que quería más de ella, se controlaba, pero en Oscar se había comenzado a sentir deseo, cada vez que se abrazaban y besaban, quería saber que más podía pasar si las manos de él, se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Pensaba decírselo, pero se moría de vergüenza.

Ese mismo día como siempre se encontraron a la salida.

Fersen.- Hola mi vida, hoy día cumplimos un mes desde que, gracias a esa apuesta estás conmigo, agradezco a Dios por haberme puesto junto a mí.

Oscar.- Gracias a ti, mi vida cambió, ya que estoy junto a la persona que me he enamorado, te quiero mucho Axel, y así quiero que estés junto a mí siempre.

Y para sorpresa de Fersen, se bajó del caballo, lo abrazó muy fuerte y lo besó, como nunca lo había hecho, siguieron así por un rato, escuchando una voz que les dijo.

XXX.- Señores, por favor, se nota que se quieren mucho, pero no es prudente hacerlo aquí.

Oscar.- Su majestad Luis XVI, mil disculpas, perdone.

Luis XVI.- Oscar, mi querida amiga, jajaja era una broma, no sabes cómo me alegra verte así, con esa energía de amor, los felicitos mis amigos.

Fersen.- Gracias, su majestad.

Luis XVI.- Jejeje, pero igual cuiden sus modales, acá en confianza les digo que hay varias personas que no les gusta verlos juntos.

Fersen.- Me imagino, su majestad, tendremos cuidado.

Luis XVI.- Fersen, amigo tenga cuidado con su anteriores "conquistas", ellas desean verlos separados.

Fersen.- Gracias por su consejo, su majestad, estaré al tanto de ellas.

Esto último el rey se lo dijo a su oído, para que no lo escuche ella, y volvió donde Oscar.

Luis XVI.- Bueno, regreso a mi trabajo, cuídense mucho, amigos.

Oscar.- Su majestad no debió salir sin escolta, debe cuidarse.

Luis XVI.- Jeje, no fue así, si salí con ellos, pero los dejé cuando los vi, miren allí están, además con ustedes estoy más que protegido.

Oscar.- Gracias por su halagos, su majestad.

Y así se fue el rey, seguido por su escolta, según después le comentaron a Oscar, prácticamente había casi desaparecido de la escolta, pero felizmente cuando lo encontraron ya había avisado a la pareja.

Fersen.- Mi vida, mira con tanta emoción, te traje esto para ti, una flor para otra flor con todo mi amor.

Oscar se alegró mucho de eso, volvió a subir a su caballo, al igual que Fersen, y avanzaron hasta el lugar de siempre.

Fersen.- Mi cielo, por esta fecha tan especial iremos a otro lado, está un poco más allá, sígueme.

Avanzaron como 20 minutos más llegando a una cabaña, era muy sencilla y se veía chica.

Fersen.- Mira mi princesa, esa es mi cabaña, allí pasaremos un momento, ya tengo todo listo

Oscar.- Oh Axel, es muy bonita, muchas gracias por tu dedicación.

Fersen.- No, mi vida, lo que hago por ti, es muy poco. te mereces mucho más.

Oscar.- Gracias, no sé qué decir.

Fersen.- Solo dí lo que sientes.

Oscar.- Axel, eres mi cielo, te quiero mucho.

**_¿Qué pasará?_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias. Un gran abrazo virtual_**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	16. CAPITULO 16 - PROPOSICIÓN

**_CAPITULO 16_**

**_PROPOSICIÓN _**

Fersen.- Solo di lo que sientes.

Oscar.- Axel, eres mi cielo, te quiero mucho.

Se abrazaron y besaron con mucha pasión, él se separó, tomados de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Fersen.- Vamos adentro, para que veas cómo está decorado.

Oscar.- Si, claro.

Todo dentro era sencillo, tenía una mesa con dos sillas, un jarrón con flores, al costado una cocina, al ser de día todo se alumbraba muy bien, al tener un tragaluz que ayudaba, también contaba con una chimenea, con dos espadas cruzadas encima, ventanas, varios estantes, en las paredes varios cuadros y al fondo una cama, todo estaba muy limpio y ordenado.

Se sentaron en las sillas, tenía refrescos que se sirvieron junto con unos panes de aperitivo.

Fersen.- Perdona la pequeñez, yo hubiese querido que sea más grande, pero es lo que pude conseguir.

Oscar.- No, mi Axel, está lindo, me gusta mucho, y dime siempre vienes aquí.

Fersen.- No, tanto, cuando se me hacía tarde para llegar a mi mansión, desde palacio, para que no me descubran.

Oscar.- Hum, ya veo.

Fersen.- No, mi vida, eso ya es cosa del pasado, mira yo te quiero mucho.

Oscar.- Eso espero, pero me disgusta que aquí hayas estado con alguien, disculpa mi engreimiento, pero me molesta. (dándole la espalda)

Fersen.- Mi amor, te lo juro nunca he traído a nadie aquí, este es mi refugio, no se lo he dicho a ninguna persona. Por favor, créeme, tú eres muy especial en mi vida, no te compara con las demás, además, esto es lo único que haría contigo.

Se arrodilla frente a ella, Oscar estaba totalmente asombrada, Fersen le tomó de la mano.

Fersen.- Oscar, ¿serías mi esposa?

Oscar.- Oh, mi amor, es cierto eso.

Fersen.- Mi vida, tan cierto y real como nosotros estamos aquí, y yo proponiéndote matrimonio.

Oscar.- Si Axel, si acepto.

Y le puso el anillo, es hermoso, es de plata con un diamante al medio.

Después de ponérselo él al dedo Oscar lo abrazó muy fuerte y se besaron con muchos sentimientos. Ella se alejó de Fersen y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.

Oscar.- No sé si se acostumbra pero tú no usarás alguno.

Fersen.- Claro mi amor, justo iba a mostrártelo. Y de paso ese anillo me pondrás tú.

El sacó otra cajita de su otro bolsillo, y se lo entregó a ella. Era también de plata son una línea al medio formando una curva, pero no era totalmente lizo, sino tenía ligeras rayas.

Oscar.- Con este anillo, me jurarás fidelidad, siempre, en la adversidad, nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Fersen.- Si mi amor, con este anillo, juro eso.

Se volvieron a besar y abrazarse, estaban felices los dos. Fersen le dijo para comer algo, ya que había pasado regular tiempo desde que salieron del palacio. Tomaron vino, brindaron por su felicidad, además ella descubrió que la cabaña no era tan sencilla, tenía un baño con una tina, y cerca de ella un tonel de agua y muchos implementos más de limpieza que la sorprendieron mucho. Y por un momento pensó, que le gustaría quedarse a vivir con él aquí.

Oscar.- (sonrojada) Axel, me sorprendió el baño, tenías una tina, no es normal eso.

Fersen.- Bueno, me costó mucho trabajo y dinero traerla hasta aquí, pero es un secreto que solo a ti te diré, me encanta estar allí, hasta que me arrugo jajajaja.Oscar.- Jajaja, en casa tenemos una pero no la usamos mucho.

Fersen.- Si deseas puedes usarla cuando desees, claro no ahora, pero traes tu ropa para cambiarte, yo tengo toallas, y batas, como verás mi cabaña es sencilla, pero te puedes dar tus gustos cuando quieres.

Oscar.- Oh si, claro, para la próxima vez. Muchas gracias.

Fersen.- Y dime mi vida, qué deseas hacer

Oscar.- Pues yo, quiero…

Fersen.- Perdona mi amor, creo que es tarde, vamos a tu mansión y allí me cuentas.

Oscar.- Este sí.

Cerraron todo, él la veía un poco distraída, aunque se daba cuenta de que ella quería ir más allá, pero aún no estaba preparada, eso pensaba, no quería que pase en ese momento.

Fersen.- Felizmente que me di cuenta, era bastante tarde mira, ya es de noche, pero será distinto a otras veces, me presentaré a tu padre, le enseñaremos los anillos, qué dices.

Oscar.- Si mi amor, está bien, él sabrá que no es mentira lo nuestro.

Conversaban de muchas cosas y llegaron a la mansión de Oscar, ya bastante tarde.

La Nana les abrió la reja.

Nana.- Chicos, es ya tarde, mi niña Oscar, su padre ya llegó y preguntó por ti y por André.

Oscar.- Y que le dijiste

Nana.- Que aún no llegabas y que André debe estar contigo, pero él no llega todavía.

General Jarjayes.- Oscar, Fersen buenas noches, ya es tarde.

Fersen.- Buenas noches general, podemos conversar con usted.

General Jarjayes.- Si, pasen a mi oficina.

El general estaba serio, cosa normal en él, pero estaba fastidiado, en verdad no le gustaba que Fersen esté con su hija, él ya sabía por propia boca del mismo que había tenido un romance con la reina, eso le molestaba que su hija sea segundo plato de ese sueco por el cual ha escuchado todas las damas de palacio desean estar con él.

Se sentaron en los sillones que estaban frente a la silla principal donde se sentaba el padre de ella.

General Jarjayes.- Bueno, para qué me han reunido, de qué desean conversar.

**_¿Huy que pasará? _**

**_Muchas gracias por sus vistas y sus comentarios_**

**_Nos vemos muy pronto, cuídense mucho._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual._**


	17. CAPITULO 17 - ENOJO

**_CAPITULO 17_**

**_ENOJO_**

Sentado en los silones que estaban frente a la silla principal donde se sentaba el padre de ella.

General Jarjayes.- Bueno, para qué me han reunido, de qué desean conversar.

Oscar.- Bueno padre, estoy aquí con Axel para decirte que me voy a casar con él

General Jarjayes.- Pero eso esta con condiciones recuerda.

Fersen.- Si, lo sé pero mire la mano de su hija.

El general miró la mano de ella y vio el anillo, al igual que en la mano de otro anillo.

General Jarjayes.- Asi, que te adelantaste, miren aún no tienen mucho tiempo de relación.

Oscar.- Pero padre, ya tenemos 1 mes.

General Jarjayes.- Un mes no es nada, y cuidado con hacer tonterías.

Oscar.- Bueno, está bien, era lo que quería decir.

General Jarjayes.- Está bien

Fersen.- General, con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Salieron de allí, Oscar estaba muy decepcionado de su padre, pensaba que iba a felicitar o algo así, pero trató fríamente, se fueron a la sala, Fersen dio dio cuenta de eso y la abrazó, sintió que ella estaba a punto de llorar

Fersen.- Ya mi amor, tu padre aún no me acepta, me he dado cuenta, por favor, dale tiempo.

Oscar.- Yo pensé que me iba a decir algo bueno o me felicitaría.

Fersen.- Bueno, ya sabes como él.

Oscar.- En eso tienes razón, él siempre es frío.

Fersen.- Bueno mi vida, ya me retiro, no deseo incomodarte más con tu padre, y ya nos vemos mañana si.

Oscar.- Si mi amor, nos vemos.

Se recibió un ligero beso y Fersen se fue a su mansión.

Justo después llegó André.

Oscar.- André, donde estabas.

André.- Por ahí haciendo tiempo hasta que lleguen.

Oscar.- Si, gracias.

André.- Sabes lo que han estado diciendo de él.

Oscar.- No me interesa lo que dicen, son solo mentiras.

André.- Y de la cabaña que era su escondite para sus variadas citas.

Oscar.- Eh! De donde escuchaste eso.

André.- Lo oí de unas mujeres en palacio.

Oscar.- Ah ya.

André.- Vamos a cenar Oscar, ya es muy tarde.

Oscar.- No, iré a dormir, no deseo cenar.

André.- Que descanses.

El vio cómo ella se notaba furiosa, había logrado su cometido, fue buena idea seguirlos y de paso escuchar lo que decían, pensó que con eso Oscar se iba a enojar con su "noviecito" y por fin lo vería a él. No tenía pierde con ese plan.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Oscar.

Ella estaba muy enojada, porque le mintió, y ella confiaba ciegamente en él. Pero ya conversaran y se aclarará eso. Aun no pierde las esperanzas, ya que él se porta como un caballero, a pesar de que si hubiese querido hubiera estado con ella, como se dicen de él, que es un mujeriego, pero no, hasta se dio la molestia de comprarle un aro de compromiso para ella. Y ella miraba su anillo, es precioso, nunca nadie le había hecho un regalo así, se emocionaba al verlo.

Y así se durmió pensando en su regalo de compromiso.

Al otro día se despertó con hambre, desayunó muy bien y con André salieron al palacio de Versailles.

Oscar.- André viste a mi padre hoy.

André.- No, debió salir muy temprano.

Oscar.- Ah ya, solo preguntaba. Y André, una advertencia, dedícate solo a tu trabajo y no estés chismoseando con las mujeres de palacio, entendido.

André.- Oh Oscar, no estés celosa, por ti no hablaré con ninguna mujer, te lo prometo.

Oscar.- No digas tonterías, además eres muy chismoso y no quiero que cuentes nada mío.

André.-Pero si yo no cuento nada.

Oscar.- No seas mentiroso, bueno ya llegamos, ahora por conversador te quedarás con la guardia, me han dicho que necesitan ayuda y tu apoyarás allí.

André.- Claro Oscar, lo que tu dígas.

Oscar se fue a su puesto en el palacio, como siempre evitaba ver a María Antonieta, pero se encontró con alguien que no veía desde la famosa fiesta.

Oscar.- Conde de Mercy, qué gusto volverlo a ver después de tiempo.

Conde de Mercy.- Comandante Oscar, si, el gusto es mío, como estás, me dijeron que estabas en una relación con el conde Fersen. Me alegro mucho por ti.

Oscar.- Muchas gracias, conde de Mercy, si, solo le cuento a usted, ya tenemos un mes.

Conde de Mercy.- Oh me da mucho gusto, pero, dime lo que veo en tu mano es un anillo de compromiso.

Oscar (sonrojada, se había olvidado quitárselo).- Si, conde, así es Fersen me entregó ayer.

Conde de Mercy.- Oh Lady Oscar, me sorprende mucho, y la felicito por eso, se nota que están enamorados.

Oscar.- Pues si.

Conde de Mercy.- Bueno Lady Oscar, tengo que reunirme con María Antonieta, me retiro y suerte.

Oscar.- Cuídese y muchas gracias por sus buenos deseos.

Se retiró y ella volvió a su puesto, vigilando palacio, le llamó la atención ver a alguien que corría, y la siguió. Se había ido a las caballerizas, donde la vio conversando con un guardia y éste le entregaba una bolsa, le pareció extraño, ya se iba a acercar hasta que este guardia conversaba con André y se daban la mano. Ya no hizo nada y volvió a su puesto.

Y sin otro incidente pasó la tarde. Al salir se encontró con Fersen que la esperaba a la salida.

Fersen.- Hola mi vida, nos vamos

Oscar.- Hola Axel, si vamos.

Fersen.- Mi amor, te noto distante, qué sucede, dime.

Oscar.- Si te lo diré pero más adelante, puede ser en la cabaña.

Ellos no se daban cuenta, pero había alguien que los estaba vigilando, al ver a Oscar enojada, se alegró mucho, y regresó, ya miraría si llegaba ese sueco con una marca en la cara de una cachetada o quizás un labio partido.

Fersen.- Hemos llegado, pasa por favor, siéntate para conversar, después si deseas te llevaré a un sitio que te encantará.

Oscar.- Así como a mí, cuantas conquistas has traído y llevado a donde iremos, porque me han dicho que tu traías siempre aquí a tus conquistas.

**_¿Huy que pasará? _**

**_Muchas gracias por sus vistas y sus comentarios_**

**_Nos vemos muy pronto, cuídense mucho._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual._**


	18. CAPITULO 18 - LAGO

_CAPITULO 18_

_LAGO_

Fersen.- Hemos llegado, pasa por favor, siéntate para conversar, después si deseas te llevaré a un sitio que te encantará.

Oscar.- Así como a mí, cuantas conquistas has traído y llevado a donde iremos, porque me han dicho que tu traías siempre aquí a tus conquistas.

Fersen.- No mi amor, nunca he traído a nadie, te lo juro, no tengo idea como pudieron enterarse de este sitio, a no ser que nos siguieran, ya que como te dije ninguna mujer, solo tú ha llegado aquí. Pero dime quién te dijo eso.

Oscar.- André.

Fersen.- Eso explica algunas cosas, mira mi amor, solo André sabe que me quedo contigo siempre y es quién más problemas hemos tenido, no te has dado cuenta.

Oscar.- Puede ser, hoy día lo vi en una situación sospechosa con guardia y una dama del palacio.

Fersen.- Mira, hay que estar atentos si esa dama se presenta a hacer escándalo o algo te dice a ti.

Oscar.- No seas tan dramático Axel.

Fersen.- Bueno yo solo especulaba. Pero mira, te llevaré a un sitio, que repito no he llevado a nadie, solo a ti, porque tú eres la elegida para estar conmigo siempre, tú sientes también lo mismo que yo.

Y él tomó de la mano suavemente, cruzaron sus dedos y la acercó hacia él para besarse, los brazos de ella rodearon su espalda subiendo y bajando, cuando se separaron, se notaba en ella que quería seguir, porque lo volvió a besar, Fersen cortó el beso.

Fersen.- Ven amor, vamos sino se nos va a hacer de noche y no podrás verlo.

Oscar.- Está bien iremos.

Salieron abrazados, caminando unos 15 minutos y lo encontraron, era una hermosa laguna rodeada de muchas flores. A ella los ojos le brillaron de emoción, pocas veces veía algo tan bonito.

Oscar.- Es hermosa mi amor, le dio un ligero beso.

Fersen.- Así es mi vida, y si deseas puedes nadar.

Oscar.- Pues, no sé nadar, tú sabes.

Fersen.- Yo sí, si quieres te enseño.

Oscar.- Claro, pero no tengo ropa especia para bañarme.

Fersen.- A ver, si tienes algo ligero, como un pantalón corto y algo que te cubra, estás perfecta.

Oscar.- Puede ser, a ver podemos quedar un fin de semana así aprovechamos todo el día para que me enseñes y de paso probar la tina.

Fersen.- Oh mi vida, tú que si piensas en todo.

Oscar.- Así es.

Fersen.- Bueno mi vida, vamos a la cabaña o deseas mirar más.

Oscar.- Podemos quedarnos un rato más.

Fersen.- Claro mi cielo, tus deseos son mis órdenes.

Oscar.- Entonces te ordeno caminar junto conmigo por la orilla.

Fersen.- Como usted lo ordene mi adoraba y bella comandante.

Oscar.- Así me gusta que me obedezca. Jiji

Fersen.- Oscar, te quiero tanto. Pero ya vamos rodeando la laguna.

Y caminaron por el borde de la laguna, estuvieron abrazándose, dándose besos cortos, empujándose, y volviéndose a abrazar, o caminar de la mano. En una de esas, Fersen empujó a Oscar, ya que ella lo había tirado y cayó sentado sobre el césped y algunas flores, y ella dio un paso en falso y plash, media pierna metida en el agua.

Fersen.- Mi amor, perdóname, vamos te ayudo, iremos a la cabaña para que te seques, y como recompensa te llenaré la tina de agua tibia, que dices, me perdonas.

Oscar.- No te preocupes mi amor, un accidente puede pasar a cualquiera, además solo me diste un ligero empujón, yo perdí el equilibrio, y si te acepto el baño en la tina.

Fersen.- Me parece que lo hubiera hecho a propósito mi vida, pero son órdenes así que, vamos.

En un momento de descuido Fersen levantó a Oscar del modo princesa y se la llevó así caminando hasta la cabaña.

Oscar.- Hey porqué haces eso.

Fersen.- Para que no te ensucies más y después no tengas que ponerte.

Oscar.- No te preocupes por mí, bájame.

Fersen.- No te muevas tanto que te caerás.

Oscar.- No quiero, bájame.

Fersen.- Espera ya te bajo.

Y se cayeron Oscar sobre Fersen, ya que él perdió el equilibrio.

Fersen.- Auh, vez te dije.

Oscar.- Jeje por no hacerme caso.

Se quedaron mirando, ella lo besó y estuvieron así por un rato con las dos manos entrelazadas, entonces algo se le ocurrió a ella, se soltó de las manos y se sentó sobre el sueco.

Fersen.- Dime Oscar, qué vas a hacer.

Oscar.- Este…

Esa duda hizo que Axel, la pusiera boca abajo, primero mirándola a los ojos y volviéndola a besar, a lo que ella cruzó los brazos sobre la nuca al comienzo y después le tocaba el cabello. Estuvieron así un rato, y rompió el beso.

Fersen.- Bueno Oscar, ya nos vamos, tienes que cambiarte ese pantalón sino te vas a resfriar.

Oscar.- Si papá ya vamos.

Fersen.- Jajajaja, mi amor te quiero mucho.

Oscar.- Yo también Axel.

Llegaron a la cabaña.

Fersen.- Amor, dame unos minutos para calentar el agua, y creo que tengo un pantalón extra.

Oscar.- Gracias amor.

Fersen hizo todo lo que le dijo ya tenía la tina lista para ella.

Fersen.- Listo mi vida, su baño está listo, allí tienes toallas y el pantalón que tenía.

Oscar.- Muchas gracias amor.

Entró al baño, felizmente tenía puerta, pero sin seguro.

Fersen.- Mi vida, estaré afuera, cualquier cosa gritas y estaré ahí para ayudarte.

Oscar.- Gracias Axel.

Y así ella estuvo disfrutando de su baño en la tina, encontró para lavarse el cabello, y jabón, estaba muy feliz. Después de una media hora salió, y se dio cuenta de que la toalla era un poco pequeña, pero igual se secó y anudó ésta sobre su cabello. Se cambió, el pantalón le quedaba un poco grande, pero estaba bien, y así salió. Fersen estaba, en la cocina, estaba preparando algo.

Oscar.- Axel, muchas gracias, estuvo muy bueno, tiene que repetirse seguido.

Fersen.- Si mi amor, entonces te tiraré más seguido al lago. Jajajaja

Oscar.- No es para tanto, jajaja y dime qué estás cocinando.

Fersen.- Solo una sopa con lo que tenía a la mano, espero que te guste de paso, tengo también medicinas por si acaso te caiga mal.

Oscar.- Pues hay que probar y ni me pidas que haga algo porque yo no sé cocinar y si te puedo envenenar.

Fersen.- Solo me envenenaría con tus besos, pero por ahora ven siéntate y disfrutemos de mi sazón culinaria.

Oscar.- Todo lo que hagas tendrá sabor rico.

Fersen.- Así es, todo lo hago rico.

Oscar (sonrrojada).- Así, si tú lo dices.

Fersen.- Pero por el momento probarás mi comida, y dime que tal está.

Oscar.- Si dices que todo lo haces rico, la sopa está regular jajajaja. No mentira, está deliciosa.

Fersen.- Gracias mi amor, es una receta casera.

Terminaron la sopa, había también panes que lo disfrutaron conversando, se llevaban muy bien juntos. Al terminar él lavó todo.

Fersen.- Mi vida, aquí contigo el tiempo pasa volando, prepara tus cosas, no te olvides tu ropa para regresar a tu mansión.

Oscar.- Si papá, ya voy.

Fersen.- Con que papá no… ven acá.

El la jaló junto a él, y la besó muy dulcemente abrazándola, convirtiéndose en uno muy demandante, ella, lo abrazaba, pasaba sus manos por su espalda y pecho. Pero Fersen se separó, al abrir los ojos, Oscar estaba con la cara roja, su mirada decía que quería más.

Fersen.- Vamos mi vida, regresamos a tu casa, recuerda el fin de semana para que aprendas a nadar.

Oscar.- Está bien vamos.

Y tomaron el regreso hacia la mansión Jarjayes, ya era un poco tarde. Llegaron y se dieron el beso de despedida.

Nana.- Estas son horas de llegar mi niña.

Oscar.- Vamos Nana, ya no estoy pequeña.

Nana.- Y qué sucedió, ese pantalón no es tuyo, no me digas que algo pasó con el conde.

Oscar.- Pues sí. (apenada)

Nana.- Quéeee

Oscar.- Silencio Nana, tanto escándalo por mojarme la pierna en el lago, pero Axel me prestó un pantalón de él.

Nana.- Ufff, ya mi niña, vaya a cambiarse inmediatamente, no sea que la ve alguien.

Oscar.- Si Nana.

_Continuará…_

_Qué sucederá ?_

_Muchas gracias por sus vistas y sus comentarios_

_Nos vemos muy pronto, cuídense mucho._

_Un gran abrazo virtual._


	19. CAPITULO 9 - CONFLICTOS

**_PARTE 19_**

**CONFLICTOS**

Oscar.- Si Nana.

Se fue a su dormitorio, pero en el camino se encontró con André.

André.- Oscar, así que ya pasaste a ser de propiedad de ese sueco.

Oscar.- Qué tonterías estás hablando André.

André.- Que ya estuviste con él.

Oscar.- Pero yo siempre me reúno con Axel, que tiene.

André.- Ya verás, vas a sufrir con él, no te merece Oscar.

Oscar.- Vete, ya me cansé de ti.

André.- Como pudiste hacerlo, yo te quiero mucho Oscar, por favor piensa en eso.

Oscar.- Yo también te quiero pero no es para que me hagas este escándalo.

xxx.- Qué sucede aquí, no son hora de hacer escándalo.

Oscar.- Perdona padre, solo estaba conversando con André.

General Jarjayes.- Es cierto eso André.

André.- Si señor, pero mire a ella.

General Jarjayes.- Oscar, porque estás vestida así.

Oscar.- Me caí a un lago y me prestaron un pantalón.

General Jarjayes.- Pues no es bueno que hagas eso, y dile al conde que te cuide más, sino se las va a ver conmigo.

Oscar.- Si padre, se lo diré, y con permiso iré a descansar.

General Jarjayes.- No irás a cenar.

Oscar.- No padre, comí con Axel y estoy llena.

General Jarjayes.- Está bien, pero no te acostumbres sí.

Oscar.- Si padre.

El general Jarjayes se alejó apenado del dormitorio de ella, sabía que no estaba mintiendo, aunque su mente había pensado que ya algo pasó entre ellos, conocía a su hija desde siempre, se daba cuenta cuando ella le engañaba, aunque sea para cubrir a alguien, pero ella estaba feliz, y por primera vez enamorada y no le podía quitar ese sentimiento, aún si no le gustaba ese sueco.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Oscar.

Oscar.- Ya vez, que tanto problema por un pantalón.

André.- Es que él no se dio cuenta de lo que yo sí.

Oscar.- Ya bueno cualquier cosa mañana, dormiré, hasta mañana.

Después de decir esto le cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara a André.

El estaba muy enojado, pensaba que ya había pasado algo entre ellos y que ella no lo negaba, tenía que hacer algo, pero aún no estaba seguro, solo podía confiar en una persona.

A la mañana siguiente fue todo normal, solo que André había salido más temprano que Oscar, cosa que le extrañó mucho. Y cuando estaba desayunando.

Rosalí.- Oscar, sabe a dónde fue André.

Oscar.- Ni idea, yo pensé que ustedes lo habían enviado a comprar algo.

Rosalí.- Si está muy extraño, será que tiene celos

Oscar.- Celos?

Rosalí.- Si es que siempre salía contigo y ahora lo has dejado de lado por tu novio.

Oscar.- Si, es cierto, debe ser eso, ya que me dijo que me quería mucho.

Rosalí.- Eso te dijo?

Oscar.- Sí.

Rosalí.- Mmmm, pues déjame averiguar sobre eso sí.

Oscar.- Si.

Y así salió hacia palacio, con esa duda en su cabeza, pero la jornada la hizo olvidar del todo, y sobre todo que era viernes y el domingo era el día que estaría con Axel en el lago y su cabaña. Pensando en esto no escuchó cuando la llamaban.

Girodell.- Comandante Oscar, ha surgido un inconveniente con unos suministros para palacio, así que llegarán el día domingo, es posible que pueda venir, sé que es su día libre, pero le preguntaba por si acaso.

Oscar.- Si, lamentablemente tengo que hacer ese día, hay alguien que pueda hacerlo.

Girodell.- Parece que no, pero igual consultaré a los oficiales.

Oscar.- Igual Girodell me informa.

Girodell.- Muchas gracias, me retiro, con su permiso.

Mientras tanto la reina había hecho venir a Fersen desde su destacamento para reunirse con él en su despacho privado.

Fersen.- Su majestad, me mandó llamar, si dígame.

MA.- Axel, era para hablar un rato, dime cómo vas con tu relación con Oscar.

Fersen.- Si, me va excelente con ella, gracias por preguntar.

MA.- Qué bueno, escuché por allí que ya estuviste con ella, cuéntame cómo fue eso.

Fersen.- Perdóneme pero no sé de donde le han dado esa información errada.

MA.- Qué raro, si tú no eres de esperar, quizás no la quieres, porque a mí fue al momento.

Fersen.- No es así, ella es especial para mí, y lo anterior, son cosas distintas.

MA.- Qué quieres decir, a ella no la amas a mí si lo hiciste y estuvimos juntos muchas veces.

Fersen.- Si me disculpa, no deseo hablar de esos tema, para mí es algo del pasado que ya pasó.

MA.- Cómo te atreves, me vas a decir que me olvidaste de un día para otro.

Fersen.- Pues no, pero ya es cosa del pasado.

MA.- Lo dudo, sé que aún yo te gusto. (Se va acercando a él)

Fersen.- (retrocediendo), no tu terquedad acabó con todo. Además, para tu conocimiento de todos y al parecer tu informante no te ha dicho nada, me casaré con Oscar. Con o sin su permiso me retiro.

MA.- Espera, no seas así Axel.

Fersen se fue dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Estaba muy enojado, tratar de igualar a Oscar con ella, bueno, hay varias diferencias, pero lo principal era que Oscar una persona sana y pura de pensamientos, a diferencia de la reina que varias veces lo obligó a ir solo para estar con ella y negarse a hacerle caso a todas las recomendaciones para que su mandato sea más agradable a su pueblo.

MA estaba muy enojada, al parecer le habían dicho mal y sobretodo el rechazo que le hizo Fersen.

El sueco salió muy enojado también, no pensó que ella iba a querer detalles de su relación con Oscar, ya que él se había alejado de ella, después del último rechazo. Pero también se percató de que se sigue enterando de cosas que sólo él y Oscar sabían, empezó a sospechar de André, no había otra persona que se empeñaría en que terminen su relación. Salió de palacio y justo se encontró con Oscar.

Fersen.- Hola mi amor, no sabes cuánto necesitaba tu compañía.

Oscar.- Axel, qué sorpresa verte aquí en palacio. Espera no me abraces tan fuerte.

Fersen.- Te necesito mi vida, puedo besarte.

Oscar.- Claro, que pasó mmmm

Fersen.- Amor, mira no quiero molestarte en tu guardia, conversamos cuando termines si?

Oscar.- Si claro, cuídate mucho.

Fersen.- Tú también mi vida, nos vemos más tarde.

Ella se quedó pensando qué le habrá pasado a Axel, nunca lo había visto así, en un estado de nervios muy raro en él.

Al terminar su jornada, ella se encontró con Fersen.

Oscar.- Hola Axel, querido, ya estás mejor, más tranquilo.

Fersen.- Si mi amor, mil disculpas por haberte preocupado, vamos a la cabaña y en el camino te cuento.

Estaban saliendo cuando salió gritando y corriendo una mujer hacia ellos, que le pareció familiar a Oscar. Llamando la atención a las tropas y a las personas que transitaban por allí en ese momento.

XXX.- Fersen mi amor, que haces con ella tú eres mío y siempre has estado conmigo todos los días, piensa en tus hijos.

Oscar.- Axel, qué sucede aquí.

**_¿Huy que pasará? _**

**_Muchas gracias por sus vistas y sus comentarios, eso me alienta mucho a continuar._**

**_Nos vemos muy pronto, cuídense mucho._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual._**


	20. CAPITULO 20 - TENSION

_PARTE 20_

TENSIÓN

Oscar.- Axel, qué sucede aquí.

Axel.- No tengo la más mínima idea mi amor.

Oscar.- Señora tranquilícese puede repetir de nuevo todo despacio.

La señora se aferró a la pierna de Fersen y él no sabía cómo sacarse ya que estaba en el caballo, el cual ya se movía muy inquieto.

XXX.- Que éste señor te está engañando, él está conmigo, y es un sinvergüenza, ya que siempre está conmigo, no me niegues mi amor, piensa en tu hijo que está en mi vientre.

Fersen.- Señora no la conozco, Oscar te juro que nunca he visto a esta dama.

Oscar.- Ahh, ya te recuerdo, tú eres quien estaba hablando con un guardia y él te entregó una bolsa que lo más seguro que contiene dinero.

En ese momento la mujer salió corriendo, pero Oscar, en su caballo, la detuvo, deteniéndola de los brazos.

Oscar.- Dime tu nombre y quién te dio ese dinero.

XXX.- Me llamo y no sé quién me contrató solo me dieron un dinero y me dijeron que dijera eso. Ya que necesito ese dinero dar de comer a mis hijos, lo necesito.

Fersen.- Pero Camile Bonnet, conoces de vista a ese guardia.

Camile Bonnet.- Sí, el me contactó en la calle, solo me dijo que su amigo necesitaba un favor.

Oscar.- Amigo, mmm ya entiendo, bueno te dejo libre, pero nunca vuelvas a difamar a nadie, sino tendremos que ponerte en prisión.

Camile Bonnet.- Si claro, gracias señora, no molesto más a su pareja.

Oscar.- Pues vamos Axel, ya sé quién es el culpable de todo este escándalo, y lo peor que será comentado por todo palacio.

Fersen.- No te preocupes mi vida, vámonos mejor, nos tranquilizaremos en el camino, y de paso pensaremos mejor todo esto.

Y salieron de allí, los dos estaban muy contrariados, habían tenido un mal día, así por un largo rato estuvieron callados, ordenando sus pensamientos.

Fersen.- Oscar, dime que esa mujer no te hizo dudar de mí.

Oscar.- No Axel, claro que no, solo estoy pensando en quien tramó todo esto, no lo voy a perdonar.

Fersen.- Mi amor, no le tengas rencor a él, creció contigo y como decías debe tener celos.

Oscar.- Que mal, pues si puede ser ya hablaré seriamente con él. Pero dime qué era lo que te había pasado, te vi muy contrariado.

Fersen.- Si amor, bueno, espero que no te fastidie ni te molestes con ella. Pues me llamó María Antonieta para preguntarme sobre nosotros ya que le habían dicho que, bueno, ah se había enterado de lo de la ropa y pensó mal, yo le aclaré y le dije que no se iba a enterar nada por mí y salí sin despedirme ni responderle. Y lo peor que me insinuó que yo aún estaba enamorada de ella. Ah me dio ganas de darle un buen gol…. Bueno, así pasó mi vida, por eso, te he contado todo.

Oscar.- Te dijo eso, se pasa, bueno ella pensará que no me lo contarás, así que estaré al margen de todo. Pero odio que se metan en nuestras cosas y que André esté de chismoso, contando todo imagínate hasta la reina, yo lo boto de la casa.

Fersen.- No amor, estate tranquila, pero si tienes que hablar seriamente con él o deseas que yo lo haga.

Oscar.-No creo Axel, pero ya se me va a pasar. Además hay posibilidades de que tenga que ir el domingo a palacio, eso me molesta mucho también.

Fersen.- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, puede ser en cualquier momento, y si deseas puede ser un poco cada día.

Oscar.- Pero veré para no ir.

Fersen.- Está bien mi vida, mira ya estamos por llegar.

Llegaron a la cabaña, dejaron sus cosas.

Fersen.- Amor, tengo una idea para quitarnos la tensión, que escoges, una carrera alrededor de la cabaña, una lucha con alguna arma, lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, besarnos jajaja.

Oscar.- Yo creo que puede ser todos, sobre todo lo último.

Fersen.- Muy bien mi vida, tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mira ese árbol, el que tiene hojas rojas, quien primero le da la vuelta y regresa primero hará lo que el otro diga, ojo solo un pedido, qué dices amor.

Oscar.- Claro, eso me ayudará mucho.

Se pusieron en la puerta de la cabaña y a la cuenta de 3, 2, 1 salieron corriendo, claro que la condición de Oscar era mucho mejor que la de Fersen, que ganó con unos 3 metros de ella.

Fersen.- Mi cielo, eres más veloz y ágil de lo que pensaba.

Oscar.- Eso te pasa por pensar mucho en mí.

Fersen.- Mi vida, siempre estoy pensando en ti.

Oscar.- (sonriendo fue a darle un beso) Hablando de pensar, tengo que hacerlo para ver qué pedirte.

Fersen.- Cualquier cosa mi vida. Pero antes, si quieres podemos quitarnos la tensión luchando con espadas, tengo alguna aquí. Que dices, te animas.

Oscar.- Claro, aún me siento tensa.

Fersen.- A ver mi cielo, tengo espadas y sables.

Oscar.- Los sables, no he practicado con estos en un tiempo, así que será mejor.

Fersen.- Está bien mi cielo, a ver si gano yo quedamos empates así que será 2 combates, si tu ganas serán dos pedidos, y si yo gano yo pediré, qué dices.

Oscar.- Yo ganaré así que iré pensando.

Fersen.- Qué optimistas estás mi cielo, bueno eso se probará en este momento. En guardia.

Comenzaron a luchar, la agilidad de ella evitaba que él lograra que perdiera el sable en varias ocasiones, pero una estocada con mucha fuerza logró hacer que Oscar cayera y perdiera.

Fersen.- Amor, estamos 1 a 1, el que gane la próxima tendrá un pedido del otro.

Oscar.- Yo te ganaré esta vez.

Fersen.- Ok cielo, aunque no creo ji ji ji.

_Qué dicen, quien ganará y de paso qué pedirá si gana cada uno_

_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._

_Muchas gracias a quienes siempre están comentando._

_Un gran abrazo virtual_

_Nos vemos pronto._


	21. CAPITULO 21 - TENTACIONES

**_PARTE 21_**

**TENTACIONES**

Fersen.- Mi vida, que tal si lo dejamos en empate y pasamos a la tercera parte.

Oscar.- Pues no es mala idea, pero estamos empatados, que tal solo un pedido simple y listo.

Fersen.- Jeje está bien mi vida, aunque la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo creo que no se puede dar.

Oscar.- ¿Porque?

Fersen.- Bueno, comprenderás que estar junto a ti, este…. No sé cómo explicarlo mi vida.

Oscar.- A ver, qué pasa si.

En ese momento Oscar tomó del brazo a Fersen haciéndole una llave, pero definitivamente él pesaba más que ella lo que provocó que cayera sobre él, mirándose uno al otro.

Axel estaba sorprendido por la acción y Oscar que estaba sobre él, se acercó poniendo sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza, y lo besó dulcemente, siguieron así hasta que su compañero la volteó, dejaron de besarse.

Fersen.- Ves mi amor, por esto no podemos hacer luchas.

Oscar iba a hablar, pero no pudo porque él empezó a besarla nuevamente, pero esta vez con más ganas, se acercó más su cuerpo al de ella, una sus manos estaban en su mentón, la otra se deslizó por su cadera, lo que provocó que abriera su boca, éste aprovechó para introducir su lengua, y así el beso se profundizó mucho más, era una lucha interna, pero él terminó el beso después de un rato estando así, y mirándola a los ojos.

Fersen.- Amor, este, vamos a la cabaña si

Oscar.- Eh si, Axel, sabes (toda roja), me gustó mucho lo último que hiciste (dijo esto tapándose el rostro)

Fersen.- Si, a mí también me gusta mucho. Entremos en la cabaña, comemos algo y allí pensamos en nuestros deseos.

Oscar.- Claro.

Lo que Oscar ni se había imaginado era de que Fersen se había excitado mucho estando sobre ella y felizmente la conversación con Oscar le hizo pensar en otra cosa, ya que casi se había decidido a estar con ella, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Había algo interior lo detenía, sabía que ella tampoco se opondría, pero eso había estado pensando él, que tiene que ser muy especial, y este no era ese momento.

Cuando estuvieron dentro ella se sentó, pero de paró de inmediato al ver a Fersen salir con cosas de la cocina.

Oscar.- Axel, te puedo ayudar en algo.

Fersen.- No mi vida, ya tengo solo, listo, lo que si, puedes ir arreglando la mesa y ah, vaya a lavarse la manos.

Oscar.- Si papá, me lavaré las manos, ah verdad, ya sé lo que pediré.

Fersen.- A ver hija dime, ah pero primero comemos algo qué dices.

Oscar.- Claro.

Comieron en silencio, unos panes rellenos de pollo, tomaron té, una sopa casera, nuevamente preparada por él, ella estaba encantada con la comida.

Fersen.- Y dime amor, qué es tú quieres.

Oscar.- (sonrojada) pues me gustó lo último que hicimos, quisiera hacerlo de nuevo.

Fersen.- Qué la lucha de espadas?

Oscar.- (mas roja), no lo que hicimos antes de entrar a la cabaña, esos besos.

Fersen.- (pensando, _oh no ya me temía eso, tendré que ser más cuidadoso_) Ah si mi vida, claro que te los daré.

Oscar.- Y qué es lo tú quieres.

Fersen.- Pues pasar todo un día contigo nadando en el lago.

Oscar.- Eso lo podemos hacer el domingo, igual no iré a palacio, ya he dedicado mucho tiempo ayudando.

Fersen.- Mi vida, no te preocupes, si no puedes el domingo, lo haremos el próximo. Y así hacemos todas las peticiones juntas. (guiñándole el ojo)

Oscar.- No, yo quiero eso ahora.

Fersen.- Está bien amor, si tú lo deseas, bueno dejemos todo limpio y lo haremos si.

Oscar.- Si claro.

Terminaron de limpiar, ella estaba muy nerviosa, al igual que él.

Oscar.- Ya está todo limpio y ordenado, algo más mi cielo.

Fersen.- Pues creo que no, aunque creo que es tarde, pero no hay problema o si?

Oscar.- No, ninguno.

Fersen.- Bueno amor, ven siéntate frente a mí.

Ella hizo lo que su pareja de dijo, él le tomó la mejilla y se acercaron lentamente comenzando un beso simple, el cual se convirtió en algo más cuando Fersen mordió suavemente los labios de ella, los cuales al hacerlo provocó que abriera la boca, lo cual él metió la lengua, y así empezaron una pequeña lucha entre los dos, las manos del sueco estaban con los dedos enredados en la cabellera de ella, mientras ésta pasaba las manos por la espalda. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido, pero Fersen se separó de ella. Estaba más tranquilo que la última vez.

Fersen.- Que tal mi amor, ¿te gustó?

Oscar.- Si, Axel, mucho, puede ser uno más.

Fersen.- Oh mi vida, eres especial. Ven acá

Volvieron a besarse, ella ya sin temor le tomaba las manos entrelazando sus dedos, siendo él que se separe.

Fersen.- Te quiero mucho Oscar.

Oscar.- Yo también te quiero Axel.

Fersen.- Ya es tarde ahora si regresemos a tu mansión.

Oscar.- Ahh no me hagas acordar, tengo que encontrarme con André. Ya no quiero ir, se me quitaron las ganas de ir. Prefiero quedarme aquí sola en medio del bosque, que ir allá.

Fersen.- Pero no te quedarías sola.

Oscar.- Así, te quedarías conmigo.

Fersen.- Si, aunque me refería a los animales del bosque.

Oscar.- Bueno, mejor me voy, ya me desquito el domingo de todo.

Fersen.- Si mi vida, y yo cobro mi pedido. (guiñándole el ojo).

Oscar.- Asi es mi vida.

**_Y se dirigieron a la mansión de Oscar._**

**_¿Qué pasará?_**

**_¿Qué hará Oscar a André?_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus vistas y me gustaría ver sus comentarios_**

**_Nos vemos muy pronto, cuídense mucho._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual._**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	22. CAPITULO 22 - EN EL CAMINO

**_PARTE 22_**

**EN EL REGRESO**

Salieron de la cabaña rumbo a la mansión, ellos iban conversando, más riendo, él quería que ella esté contenta para que no esté molesta al llegar a su casa. En eso vieron unas luces de antorcha y muchas voces.

Oscar.- Axel, espera aquí voy a mirar.

Fersen.- Amor, vamos juntos, tienes que tener cuidado estás con el uniforme.

Oscar.- Bueno si vamos.

Se acercaron y escucharon lo siguiente

XX1.- Diablos, Adolphe nos hemos perdido, como iremos a esa casa, tenemos que estar antes de que lleguen los dueños, ellos son nobles y su casa debe estar llena de dinero.

XX2.- Pero ese tipo nos ha dado esta ruta, o nos ha engañado

XX3.- Cómo dices que nos ha engañado si ni nosotros sabemos dónde estamos, felizmente no hay nadie por aquí.

XX4.- Qué haremos Adolphe.

Adolphe.- Creo que regresaremos mañana, no nos queda otra y de paso volveré a donde nuestro contacto para que nos diga donde viven esos nobles ricos de que tanto habla.

Mientras tanto, Oscar y su pareja estaban escondidos entre los matorrales, escuchando detenidamente todo lo que decían los malhechores.

Fersen.- Qué haremos amor, son 7, los detenemos o los seguimos hasta encontrar a su contacto.

Oscar.- Yo creo que detenerlos sería lo mejor, ya nos encargaremos de hacerlos hablar y que nos digan quien los envió.

Fersen.- Ok mi cielo, pero no tenemos armas, regresemos rápido a la cabaña que no está tan lejos.

Oscar.- No, ellos se pueden ir, mejor yo me quedo y tú vas a la cabaña.

Fersen.- No mi vida, ya te conozco tú irás a pelear sola, yo me quedo, además estoy de civil, y puedo conversar con ellos también, vamos amor no te preocupes por mí, además tú eres más rápida que yo.

Oscar.- Esta bien Axel, no hagas nada imprudente, cuídate mucho mi vida.

Fersen.- Claro amor, vamos, no demores.

Se despidieron con un corto beso, y ella salió corriendo para su caballo para regresar a la cabaña, ya era de noche y los ladrones estaban por hacer una fogata, ya que al estar perdidos no querían extraviarse más.

El sueco pensaba que si se quedaban era más fácil derrotarlos ya que él conocía el lugar y podía aprovechar la oscuridad para despistarlos. Se quedó esperando a ver qué hacían y de paso escuchar qué planes tenían.

XX1.- Adolphe entonces nos quedamos aquí.

Adolphe.- Ya cállense, déjenme pensar un momento.

XX2.- Ok jefe.

Adolphe.- Ya listo, ya que somos 7, irán por parejas a cada lado, Francois y Lumiere irán al frente, Peter y Charles para la izquierda y Richard con Jhon van a la derecha, yo me quedaré aquí, regresan a los 10 minutos.

Todos.- Enterados

Adolphe.- Un consejo más si tienen problemas silban la clave, si hacen disparos no sabemos si hay militares por aquí.

Todos.- Ok Jefe.

Entonces ahora qué hago pensó Fersen, pero hizo lo que no hubiera querido.

Fersen.- Hola

Adolphe.- Hey tú, qué haces por aquí.

Francois.- Si y a esta hora.

Fersen.- Yo me dirigía a París y ustedes.

Richard.- Pues perd..

Adolphe.- Cállate, no le hagas caso, es un bromista. Pero que coincidencia nosotros también.

Fersen.- Qué bueno entonces no estaré solo.

Adolphe.- Me llamo Adolphe y tú?, eres extranjero.

Fersen.- Si trabajo de mandadero de una familia en París, justo regresaba de dejar unas cosas, estaba cansado, hice una cabalgata de dos horas.

John.- Desde aquí?, oh si está lejos cualquier casa.

Fersen.- Si así es, cualquier casa está a esa distancia a caballo. Ah y me llamo Patrick.

Adolphe.- Mucho gusto Patrick, íbamos a tomar algo, por eso prendimos la fogata, no es así.

Richard.- Este, si, aunque ya no queremos, lo que si te invitamos un trago, qué dices.

Fersen.- Claro.

Sacaron de los bolsillos botellas de trago, estuvieron tomando un poco. A Fersen le extrañaba que Oscar no llegara, ya había pasado más de media hora, tiempo suficiente como para que regrese.

Adolphe.- Bueno vámonos.

Lumiere.- Y dime Patrick, qué es lo que haces en esa casa.

Fersen.- Pues hago encargos de paquetes para una familia que vive a más de dos horas de distancia, pero ellos son pobres y viejos, con las justas viven con lo que les envío.

John.- Ah si pues así está la situación para todos, con los noble se llevan todos los impuestos para ellos y a los del pueblo no nos dejan nada. Además, está los reyes que más que gastan todo el dinero en sus cochinas fiestas y comilonas, para celebrar cualquier tontería.

Fersen.- Es duro pero cierto amigo.

No se notaba, pero él, estaba muy preocupado por su pareja, no llegaba y eso le daba muchas ganas de regresar a buscarla, pero tiene que pensar cómo salir y de paso no perderlos.

Richard.- Eso se acabará cuando se acabe las nobleza y gobierne el pueblo.

Lumiere.- Si, va a acabar cuando las cabezas de esos sucios aristócratas estén en la plaza del pueblo.

Adolphe.- Si y vamos a luchar por eso.

Fersen.- Huy que mal, me olvidé decirles que no iré esta semana a los ancianos. Adolphe, puedes seguir solos.

Adolphe.- Si, pero por dónde.

Fersen.- Es de frente seguir el camino y no se perderán, se los aseguro. Ah y verdad, me cayeron muy bien y quiero tomarme unos tragos con ustedes, en donde los puedo encontrar.

Richard.- En la taberna La Nuit, estamos casi siempre a partir de las 8 de la noche.

Fersen.- Qué bueno, si no los alcanzo los encuentro allí. Nos vemos y gracias por acompañarme.

Entonces regresó a toda velocidad con su caballo.

**_¿Qué pasará? Qué piensan que le pasó a Oscar_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus vistas y me gustaría ver sus comentarios_**

**_Nos vemos muy pronto, cuídense mucho._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual._**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	23. CAPITULO 23 - ACCIDENTE

**_PARTE 23_**

**_ACCIDENTE_**

Fersen.- Qué bueno, si no los alcanzo los encuentro allí. Nos vemos y gracias por acompañarme.

Entonces regresó a toda velocidad con su caballo. Cuando estaba por la mitad, fue lento quizás se pueda cruzar con ella, y así lo hizo hasta llegar a la cabaña. Revisó afuera, no estaba ella ni su caballo, ya estaba muy preocupado, estaba con llave, significa que había salido de regreso o que no había llegado.

Cuando entró a la cabaña vio que no estaban sus armas, en efecto ella había llegado y recogido sus armas, pero qué había sucedido, en ese momento, le entró mucho miedo, y un cargo de conciencia porque él fue quien la envió de regreso, aunque la idea estaba muy bien y así se evitaba una pelea de 7 contra ella sola, pero quizás ella si hubiera podido ganar, ahora le entraba la duda que su pedido hubiese sido el correcto.

Reaccionó moviendo su cabeza de lado, no era momento para quedarse pensando un "qué hubiera pasado si" era el momento de actuar.

Salió corriendo y dejó cerrado todo, comenzó a buscar por todos lados, pensaba _"pero no la encontraba, quizás se perdió. Aunque eso era muy improbable, ella se ubica muy bien, o se habrá golpeado, quizás se encontró con más bandidos, pero ellos no me dijeron de más y estaban perdidos y no esperaron a nadie, entonces que le pasó"._

Fersen estaba desesperado, no la encontraba por ningún lado, sólo le quedó regresar a la mansión Jarjayes, para ver si de casualidad estaba allí, ya era muy tarde, se iba a meter en un gran problema si ella no estaba allí, o quizás estaba en Versalles, después iría allí.

_Unas dos horas antes…_

Oscar salió con su caballo a toda velocidad hasta la cabaña de Fersen, entró rápidamente, cogió las armas y teniendo cuidado cerró la puerta, regresó rápidamente, pero de pronto algo (probablemente un ciervo asustado) se cruzó frente ella y su caballo se asustó que la tiró, con tan mala suerte que ella cayó hacia un costado a un desnivel que allí había, quedando inconsciente por el golpe recibido.

_Actualidad_

Fersen estaba nuevamente en duda, a mitad del recorrido se volvió a detener y pensó "_es imposible que ella deje su deber y dudo que se haya encontrado con alguien, o quizás algo le pasó_", con esta idea regresó por el camino, en eso se da cuenta que el corcel de Oscar estaba parado comiendo un arbusto. En ese momento se bajó de inmediato vio que éste tenía las cosas de él y comenzó a caminar cerca de donde estaba parado el caballo.

Pero aún no la encontraba, la falta de luz ya era un grave problema, así que prendió una pequeña fogata y preparó una antorcha para poder ver mejor. Ya era como las 9 de la noche, y ellos acostumbran a llegar a las 7.

Después con la antorcha se acercó donde el caballo, quizás lo podría guiar donde ella, tomó las riendas y le dijo "vamos, llévame donde tú ama", como si le hubiera entendido levantó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, unos 50 metros se desvió unos metros y se detuvo. El bajó con la antorcha alumbrando a todos lados, cuando giró hacia la derecha allí estaba ella.

Se acercó y vio que estaba desmayada y con sangre, se había roto la cabeza, aunque ya estaba seca, él la levantó con mucho cuidado y la subió a su caballo y se la llevó a la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

La llevó donde el doctor, quien la revisó, claro él esperaba afuera, y después de un rato, que para Fersen le pareció interminable, salió.

Fersen.- Doctor, dígame está bien

Doctor.- Si aparentemente, pero esa herida me dice que el golpe fue muy fuerte, tiene que estar en vigilancia, puede tener varias consecuencias, como pérdida de conciencia por unos pocos segundos a unos pocos minutos, confusión; problemas de memoria y/o concentración, mareos, dolor de cabeza, pérdida de la memoria (amnesia) de eventos antes de la lesión o inmediatamente luego de la misma, náuseas y vómitos.

Fersen.- Oh no tanto.

Doctor.- Como que también no le puede dar nada, solo el dolor en la parte que se golpeó.

Fersen.- La puedo llevar a casa así como está.

Doctor.- Si, pero con mucho cuidado, tiene que tener mucha precaución, estar con ella cuidándola para que cualquier reacción, alimentarla muy bien, tranquilizarla y dígame ¿ella es su esposa?

Fersen.- No aún no, es mi novia. Muchas gracias por ayudarme doctor.

Doctor.- Es mi trabajo, con su permiso, me retiro.

El doctor se fue e inmediatamente buscó un carruaje, la llevó hasta ella ayudada por el doctor que amablemente se ofreció a ayudar.

Cuando ya estaban en camino, se puso a pensar y le empezó a dar escalofríos, primero llegar a su casa con ella herida estando a su cuidado, la hora era casi las 10 de la noche, conociendo al general se pondrá como loco y si le cuenta las circunstancias, peor, la abuela estará gritando, y le dará muchos motivos para que André se ponga en contra de su relación. Oh no, pero eso puede pasar a cualquier persona. Pensó que ahora su relación con Oscar será más difícil que nunca. Pero, ya estaba enamorado de ella y a luchar, no le quedaba otra, así se tuviera que pelear con toda Francia.

Y así con todos esos pensamientos y temores llegó a la mansión donde fue recibido por Rosalie, quién pegó el grito.

Fersen.- Silencio por favor, está delicada.

Rosalie.- Pero qué le pasó.

Fersen.- Se cayó del caballo, no sé por qué.

Rosalie.- Qué no estabas con ella.

Fersen.- Es una larga historia, por favor pongamos a Oscar en su cama, necesita reposar por favor, ayúdame a llevarla.

Rosalie.- Si vamos.

La llevaron a su dormitorio, donde la echaron, en ese momento llegó la Nana.

Nana.- Qué le sucedió a mi niña Oscar.

Fersen.- Se cayó del caballo y se golpeó la cabeza, por eso la venda en la cabeza.

Nana.- Qué le hiciste.

Fersen.- Yo nada, auuu, señora no haga eso, duele.

Nana.- Cómo habrá sufrido mi niña y tú estás muy tranquilo aquí.

Fersen.- Tranquilícese señora y ya no me peñizque. Además, ya la vio el doctor y me dijo que hay que esperar a que reaccione.

General Jarjayes.- Conde Fersen, podemos hablar en mi oficina, sobre lo que sucedió.

Fersen.- Si claro general, por favor, no dejen de verla por favor.

Rosalie.- No te preocupes, eso haremos

Fersen.- Gracias.

Salió de la habitación hacia la oficina del general en eso se cruza con André.

**_¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué piensan que le sucederá a Oscar? _**

**_Tendrá consecuencias el golpe que se dio._**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Quiero agradecer a Sandra H. por su gran aporte a esta parte._**

**_Muchas gracias por sus vistas y me gustaría ver sus comentarios_**

**_Nos vemos muy pronto, cuídense mucho._**

**_Un gran abrazo virtual._**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	24. CAPITULO 24 - EXPLICACIONES

**_PARTE 24_**

**_EXPLICACIONES_**

General Jarjayes.- Conde Fersen, podemos hablar en mi oficina, sobre lo que sucedió.

Fersen.- Gracias.

Salió de la habitación hacia la oficina del general en eso se cruza con André.

André.- Que diablos le hiciste a Oscar.

Fersen.- Nada.

André.- Cómo te atreves a decir eso novio de pacotilla.

General Jarjayes.- André, compórtate en la casa por favor.

André.- Como diga general.

Pasaron a la oficina del general, lo hizo sentarse frente a él.

General Jarjayes.- Bueno Fersen, cuéntame con lujo de detalles qué sucedió con mi hija.

Y así Fersen le contó con lujo de detalles, incluyendo que hizo que regresara a la cabaña por su seguridad y darle más tiempo, y de paso le dio su palabra que no había pasado nada entre ellos. Que usaban la cabaña para preparar algunos alimentos y conversar.

Fersen.- Y eso fue lo que sucedió. Perdóneme, debimos atacar, pero pensé en ella.

General Jarjayes.- Bueno, allí cometiste un grave error. Subestimaste a mi hija, ella sola era capaz de derrotar a esos hombres.

Fersen.- Pero general, estaban armados con fusiles, aunque al conversar con ellos no parecían asesinos pero, nadie sabe. Pero no iba a poner en riesgo a Oscar por nada del mundo.

General Jarjayes.- Quizás tengas razón, pero hay que ver que se recupere. Haz hecho bien, te creo, pero no subestimes a Oscar, ella es más fuerte de lo que tú crees.

Fersen.- Muchas gracias señor, solo espero se recupere muy rápido.

General Jarjayes.- Te conviene porque si no, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Fersen.- Eso sí, pero ella como me dijo es muy fuerte y se sobrepondrá a esa caída.

General Jarjayes.- Vamos a verla.

Subieron al dormitorio donde aún estaba Oscar descansando.

Fersen.- Y díganme, alguna novedad?

Rosalíe.- No aún duerme. Pero qué te dijo el doctor.

Fersen.- Me dijo que debido al golpe de la caída del caballo, puede despertarse normal, quizás con dolor de cabeza o una ligera pérdida de la memoria, que es lo más grave que puede pasar.

Nana.- No puede ser, dime qué pasó?

Fersen.- Nos separamos un momento y al ver que no regresaba encontré su caballo suelto, él me guió donde estaba ella, y tenía un golpe en la cabeza, donde sangraba así que la llevé a un doctor lo más rápido posible y después la traje aquí.

André.- Dinos la verdad, qué le hiciste a Oscar.

Fersen.- André, cálmate, yo he hablado con toda la verdad.

Rosalie.- De qué hablas André

André.- Cuéntales a todos que te encuentras con ella en tu cabaña, donde aprovechaste de ella y que no salen hasta la noche, quizás quisiste hacerle algo malo, no se dejó, por eso la empujaste y ella se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza.

Todos miraron a Fersen, el general también estaba escuchando. Él no decía nada, quería probarlo a ver cómo se comportaba con todo lo que le estaban diciendo. Además, comprobaba si él sueco mantenía lo que le había dicho.

Fersen.- André, quieres callarte, estás haciendo ruido que afectará a tu "querida" Oscar, porque parece que no te importa, y lo que dices, todo es una gran mentira, no me he aprovechado de ella, de la cabaña es cierto, pero no hemos hecho nada, y preparamos algo para comer, y lo principal, nunca la forzaría a algo que ella no desea, para mí, su salud es lo primordial, daría mi vida por ella.

André.- Eres un vil mentiroso.

Fersen.- Si desean cualquiera le puede preguntar a Oscar. Yo no estoy mintiendo y de paso sé que tú eres el que ha estado divulgando los rumores de todo lo que sucede aquí y también difamándonos. Ella lo sabía e iba a regresar a reclamarte por haber involucrado a una inocente para hablar mal de mí. Pero eso se lo dejo a Oscar, que quede en tu conciencia.

General Jarjayes.- Cómo es eso, los dos a mi oficina.

Volvieron a bajar, primero Fersen, después André y al final el general Jarjayes, realmente estaba molesto, no podía creer que su sirviente fuera a esos extremos, quizás el sueco estaba mintiendo, pero lo poco que conocía de él era que no llegaría a tales extremos para estar con su hija, y sobre el nieto de Nana, bueno había vivido con él casi toda su vida, pero no conocía mucho de él, pero tampoco creía que había criado a una mala persona.

Cuando llegaron, se sentaron en las sillas, mientras que el general se sentaba frente a ellos, él se dio cuenta de que el sueco estaba enojado y su sirviente estaba nervioso, con eso ya se dio cuenta de algunas cosas.

General Jarjayes.- Fersen, quiero que me cuentes todo detalladamente.

André.- No le crea es mentira todo.

General Jarjayes.- Lo sabré no te desesperes André.

Y así le contó todo el sueco, incluyó lo que le había dicho Oscar sobre los guardias que había visto reunirse a la mujer. Y solo le dijo de eso, pero no de las anteriores veces, ya que espera que ella sea que le diga.

General Jarjayes.- Y dime Fersen, Oscar qué opinaba de lo que hizo André.

André.- Es toda mentira inventada por Fersen.

General Jarjayes.- Cállate André, me estas cansando con tus gritos.

André.- Perdone señor.

Fersen.- Pues estaba muy molesta, por eso también se hizo tarde, no quería enfrentar a él, ya que era constantes las molestias que ella tenía.

André.- Si como no, y te aprovechaste de ella en ese tiempo.

General Jarjayes.- Ella te contó eso.

Fersen.- Si y nos pasaron varias cosas también, pero es mejor que ella misma se lo cuente para que no piensen que estoy inventando todo.

General Jarjayes.- Ya veo. Entonces haremos lo siguiente…

El general no pudo seguir, ya que tocaron la puerta de su oficina.

Nana.- Señor, la niña Oscar se acaba de despertar.

**_¿Qué pasará, cómo reaccionará Oscar, los recordará a todos o a algunos no ?_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias. Un gran abrazo virtual_**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	25. CAPITULO 25 - DESPERTAR

**_PARTE 25_**

**_DESPERTAR_**

Nana.- Señor, la niña Oscar se acaba de despertar.

En ese momento al escuchar eso el primero que salió volando fue Fersen, seguido de André, y atrás la Nana y el general, llegando muy rápido donde estaba ella.

Oscar estaba echada en su cama, se le veía en su mirada un poco confusa, estaba sentada mirando a todos, como enfocando su vista.

Nana.- Niña Oscar, cómo estás

Oscar.- Si Nana, estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

Fersen.- Oscar, gracias a Dios, estás bien, estuve muy preocupado por ti.

Oscar.- Si Axel, estoy bien, ya me pasará este dolor.

General Jarjayes.- Oscar, recuerdas lo que te sucedió.

Oscar.- No mucho padre, solo un golpe y me desperté aquí.

Rosalie.- Oscar, qué bueno que estés bien y que hayas despertado con bien.

Oscar.- Si Rosalie, gracias.

André.- Oscar recuerdas lo que pasó antes del accidente.

Oscar.- Pues si, algo, pero me duele la cabeza.

Nana.- Ya dejen que descanse a la niña Oscar, ya salgan todos.

Estaban saliendo todos, al final estaba Fersen con la Nana.

Oscar.- Axel, puedo hablar contigo.

Nana.- Solo un minuto y después dormirás si mi niña.

Oscar.- Si claro

Se acercó a la cabecera de la cama. Y ella le tomó de la mano, el sueco aún no estaba seguro de qué más hacer, quería besarla, abrazarla, decirle que lo sentía y tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Fersen.- Oscar, antes de me digas algo, quiero que me perdones, todo esto te pasó por mi culpa, no debí enviarte por las cosas, eres muy especial para mí.

Oscar.- Axel, tú también eres muy especial para mí, creo que estoy en un sueño, y tú estás en él, aunque me duele la cabeza también allí.

Fersen.- No te preocupes descansa, yo estaré siempre contigo, y aún en tus sueños. Ah y me dices después lo que quieras conversar.

Oscar.- Si Axel, gracias.

Se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente, y salió de la habitación, dejando a Oscar ya descansando.

El sueco estaba preocupado, vio en ella una mirada de miedo, como si algo no estuviera en orden, ya conversaría mejor mañana.

Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con el general.

Fersen.- General, si es posible, me puedo quedar, deseo estar con ella todo lo posible cuidándola.

General Jarjayes.- No te preocupes, nosotros la vigilaremos, te quedarás en la habitación de huéspedes. Pero dime te dijo algo cuando se quedaron solos.

Fersen.- Sólo que era especial para él y que le dolía la cabeza. Pero le comento solo a usted, la sentí con miedo, que quizás piensa que todo es un sueño.

General Jarjayes.- Mmmm hay que vigilarla un poco más para ver su reacción.

Fersen.- Si general, estaré pendiente también. Muchas gracias general.

Y el sueco se dirigió hacia la habitación que le habían indicado, aunque casi no pudo dormir por la preocupación.

Se levantó muy temprano al escuchar el primer ruido en la casa. Viendo a Nana moviéndose de lado para otro.

Fersen.- Sra. Las puedo ayudar en algo, si desea puedo estar vigilando a Oscar mientras que usted se encarga de las cosas aquí.

Nana.- Muchas gracias, Fersen si mira a la niña Oscar.

Fersen.- Si desea puede llamarme Axel, como Oscar.

Nana.- No, es mucho para mí.

Fersen.- Como desee Nana.

André.- Yo te llamaré abusador.

Nana.- Ya empezaste temprano a molestar, quieres ir a ver los caballos, el general los quiere listos para salir.

André.- Si Nana, vigila bien a Fersen, no le vaya a dar ideas erróneas de nosotros.

Fersen.- Las cosas erróneas tú mismo las has provocado, así que callado te defiendes mejor.

André.- Cállate o te golpearé hasta cansarme.

Nana.- André ! vete o quien te golpeará seré yo.

André.- Si, ya me voy, te salvaste por poco sueco de pacotilla.

Nana.- Perdona Fer.. Axel.

Fersen.- Muchas gracias a usted Nana, por ayudarme con André. Bueno iré a ver a Oscar.

Se dirigió dónde estaba ella y al verla con los ojos cerrados, se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente. Al sentir los labios de él, Oscar abrió los ojos, y la mirada que le brindó a Fersen nunca la había realizado, de ternura, cariño, y sobretodo amor. Tanto que sin querer le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Fersen.- Buen día preciosa.

Oscar.- Axel, eres tú pensé que seguía soñando.

Fersen.- No, ya estas despierta y yo estoy aquí contigo.

Oscar.- Ah me alegra mucho saber eso.

Fersen.- Cómo estás, ayer te dolía mucho la cabeza.

Oscar.- Pues no, ya no me duele.

Fersen.- Qué bueno mi am… Oscar.

Oscar.- Qué dijiste.

Fersen.- Oscar, quiero preguntarte algo, cual es lo último que recuerdas.

Oscar.- Pues… a ver, creo que cuando me dijiste que regresara a recoger las armas. Claro, oh cielo dime, te dejé solo con esos criminales, no te hicieron nada.

Fersen.- No mi amor, quiero darte un abrazo ven.

La besó tiernamente y la abrazó con fuerza, él tenía el miedo que lo había olvidado, lo hicieron apoyarse en su hombro y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Estaba muy feliz. Y en la puerta dos figuras vieron este gesto de amor y de cariño, el general y la nana comprendieron que los sentimientos de Fersen eran reales y en verdad estaba muy preocupado por la salud de ella.

**_¿Qué pasará ?_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias. Un gran abrazo virtual_**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	26. CAPITULO 26 - REUNIÓN

**_CAPITULO 26_**

**REUNIÓN**

Oscar.- Y cuéntame mi cielo, cómo escapaste?

Fersen.- Pues me hice el comerciante que pasaba por allí y me uní a ellos, pero al no verte llegar me alejé de ellos para dar media vuelta.

Oscar.- Qué bueno mi amor, pero averiguaste que hacen ellos.

Fersen.- Bueno amor, no es momento del trabajo, además ya sé dónde se reúnen, después que te recuperes del todo los atrapamos.

Oscar.- Me engríes mucho Axel.

Fersen.- Será porque eres muy importante para mí.

Él se acercó y le dio un ligero beso.

Fersen.- Iré a ver que te traigan el desayuno.

Oscar.- Espera, no te vayas, ya lo traerán, dime tú ya tomaste desayuno.

Fersen.- Ah no, aún no, ya después tomaré, no te preocupes, aún es temprano.

Oscar.- No, porque así pasará y se te hará tarde, entonces tomáremos juntos.

Fersen.- Si tú lo decides mi cielo así será.

Nana.- Buenos días mi niña, cómo amaneciste?

Oscar.- Muy bien Nana, ya sin el dolor de cabeza.

General Jarjayes.- Oscar, eso me alegra mucho.

Oscar.- Me puedes levanto para que tomes desayuno.

Fersen.- No mejor, descansa hoy y ya después si ya te levantas

Oscar.- Si mejor.

Nana.- Como la engríe el joven Axel jajaja.

Fersen.- (rojo) es por su salud.

General Jarjayes.- Está bien, Fersen, baje a tomar desayuno o desea hacerlo con Oscar.

Fersen.- Bueno, ella quería que desayunemos juntos.

General Jarjayes.- Está bien, por esta ocasión, ya mañana lo haremos todos juntos.

Fersen.- Gracias general.

Oscar.- Gracias padre.

Y así transcurrió la mañana, en la tarde ella se levantó con todo el cuidado ya que estaba su pareja, de André no apareció en todo el día, ya sabía que con el general en casa la tenía todas de perder. Así que de dedicaba a ir de bar en bar. Pero evitaba llegar ebrio para que no lo saquen de la casa.

Y entre cuidados, pasó una semana, Fersen también se quedó ese tiempo allí, el general estaba atento a cómo se relacionaban su hija con el sueco, y ya había aceptado la relación, él se notaba que amaba a Oscar, y ella también.

Oscar.- Cielo, no creas que me he olvidado, vamos hoy a mirar a los asaltantes en la taberna.

Fersen.- Qué buena memoria, ya me había olvidado jajaja.

Oscar.- Para que veas jajaja

Fersen.- Está bien, pero tenemos que vestirnos de pueblerinos, así que te espero en un par de horas, de paso que voy a mi casa a cambiarme.

Oscar.- Axel, gracias amor.

Fersen.- De nada.

Se despidieron con un beso, ella se fue a cambiarse, y al casi entrar se chocó con André.

Oscar.- Hola André, ya te veo muy poco.

André.- Si claro porque paras pegada a tu novio, ya te olvidaste de mí.

Oscar.- No digas eso, pero igual tienes que dejar de molestarme, ah y eso me recuerda que te iba a botar de casa por lo que me hiciste pero como verás, te aprecio y por eso te doy una última oportunidad. Déjame en paz y vive tu vida, sino te irás de aquí. Entendido.

André.- Si Oscar, te prometo que me portaré bien.

Oscar.- Eso espero.

Y ella entró, se puso una camisa vieja y manchada que tenía guardada, al igual que un saco, pantalón y un sombrero, además se amarró el cabello en cola, toda esta ropa lo tenía guardado, porque tenía la idea de ir a vigilar a los revoltosos y a mirar el panorama de la ciudad.

Aprovechó para comer algo ligero, ya que iban a estar en una cantina, lo más probable que tengan que tomar mucho, y ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Cuando llegó Fersen, salieron en otros caballos a la ciudad.

Fersen.- Wow, estás muy linda, ah verdad amor, antes de que me olvide mi nombre es Patrick y hay que cambiarte el nombre, cual quisieras.

Oscar.- Bueno cielo, el que más te acuerdes tú, eso es lo principal.

Fersen.- Qué tal Sofía, como mi hermana.

Oscar.- Si, me gusta mi vida, y dime ya estamos cerca.

Fersen.- Si la taberna se llama La Nuit, y creo que está volteando la calle.

Y así fue, llegaron, dejando los caballos afuera, por la fachada era antigua, y por dentro una típica taberna, con mucha gente adentro, entraron y Fersen ubicó al jefe de la banda, estaba con algunos de los que estaban ese día, se acercaron donde ellos.

Fersen.- Hola amigos

Adolphe.- Hola, pensábamos que ya nunca vendrías, y dime quién es esa preciosura que te acompaña.

Fersen.- Es mi esposa Sofía.

Oscar.- Mucho gusto chicos.

Richard.- Wow que linda, y dime no tienes hermanas solteras igualitas a ti.

John.- Oye idiota no seas tan irrespetuoso con tan bella dama.

Richard.- Nada, solo bromeaba.

Adolphe.- Y Patrick a qué debemos tu visita a estos pobres ciudadanos.

Fersen.- Bueno, deseaba tomar con amigos y mi esposa quiso acompañarme para no perderme.

Francois.- Oh Patrick, no te podrás escapar, jajaja

Fersen.- Así es, pero ella toma muy bien así que a veces nos cuidamos uno a otro, así que por esto, invito la primera ronda.

Richard.- Oh que bueno, entonces bienvenido al grupo Patrick.

Fersen.- A su salud.

Todos.- Salud.

Y estuvieron bebiendo por un tiempo, el grupo se separó en dos, en uno estaba Fersen con Adolphe, Francois y en el otro Oscar con Richard y John, mientras que en el primero hablaba sobre la pobre situación del país, el segundo hablaba de cosas distintas, de pan, de libros, de comida.

Adolphe.- Y Patrick, que le parece unirse a nuestro grupo, nosotros estamos dispuestos a luchar por nuestros derechos de comer, y vivir decentemente, no como los nobles que viven de nuestros impuestos y hacen banquetes y bailes todo el tiempo.

Fersen.- Pues amigo, ten mi apoyo, pero ustedes son pocos, pero ya han hecho algo importante.

Adolphe.- Pues a los nobles que vemos los asaltamos y le damos ese dinero a los desvalidos, especialmente a niños y ancianos.

Fersen.- Ya veo, y ya tienen tiempo en eso.

Adolphe.- No mucho, pero si ya hemos ayudado como a 20 pobres de la ciudad.

Fersen.- Ah eso es muy bueno, y una consulta indiscreta, ese día que nos vimos que intentaban hacer.

Adolphe.- Bueno, me dijeron que pasaría un aristócrata extranjero con una mujer por aquí, que los capturemos y pediríamos rescate, pero nadie vino y bueno nunca habíamos hecho eso. Pero nos perdimos y allí fue donde nos encontraste, en verdad nos salvaste, aunque quien nos dijo eso no volvió, ni lo vimos de nuevo. Ni siquiera sabemos quien es.

Fersen.- Ah ya y como nos comunicamos, podemos reunirnos aquí.

Adolphe.- Si, aquí conversamos de todo y hacemos los planes para el nuevo atraco.

Fersen.- Me parece muy bien, cuando se vuelven a reunir.

Adolphe.- Todos los jueves y sábados.

Fersen.- Está bien, yo vendré esos días.

En ese momento se escuchó una discusión, en la mesa que estaba al costado de la de ellos, estaban como 5 militares bebiendo, donde estaban ellos había como 8 botellas de vino y estaban alzando la voz, hasta que empezaron, uno de ellos dio el primer puñetazo a su compañero y empezó la pelea.

Adolphe.- Bien, ya me extrañaba que se estén demorando tanto en pelear.

Fersen.- Jajaja, es costumbre aquí.

Adolphe recibió un golpe en la cara, Fersen se dio cuenta y esquivó el otro que le iba a llegar, mientras que a su costado ya Francois, Jhon y Richard junto con Oscar ya habían comenzado a pelear.

Richard.- Wow Sofía, peleas muy bien, cuando te divorcies te puedes casar conmigo.

Oscar.- Jaja, eres muy gracioso Richard, lo dudo, amo mucho a mi esposo, pero cuidado.

Richard no vio el gran golpe con la silla que había caído en la espalda, sin embargo, se levantó para noquear al culpable.

Oscar.- Si veo que eres muy fuerte.

Richard.- Jajaja, ajá lo estás pensando.

Oscar.- Jajaja no y mira al frente.

No se dio cuenta y otro golpe mucho más fuerte recibió en la cara que lo hizo sangrar del labio, pero el que lo dio salió volando al ser lanzado por éste hacia una mesa.

Oscar.- Ya no me digas nada.

Richard.- jajajaja ok.

Y así siguieron peleando y después de unos minutos quedaron en pie, Fersen, Oscar, Adolphe, Richard y a duras penas John, Francios está noqueado debajo de una mesa. Y también dos soldados de los que iniciaron la pelea.

Adolphe.- Señores los felicito, pelean muy bien, ahora yo invito la ronda.

Todos.- Muy bien !

Volvieron a tomar nuevamente, conocieron a los soldados que empezaron la pelea, uno de ellos se llamaba Alain, el otro Louis.

**_¿Qué pasará ?_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias. Un gran abrazo virtual_**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


	27. CAPITULO 27 - ALCOHOL

**_CAPITULO 27_**

**ALCOHOL**

Adolphe.- Bueno amigos, a ver nos presentamos, me llamo Adolphe, a mi derecha está mi gran amigo Jhon y su hermano Richard, Patrick y su esposa Sofía. Los demás ya cuando despierten se presentarán.

Alain estaba al costado de Oscar.

Alain.- Bueno, me presento, me llamo Alain de Soissons, mi amigo a mi costado se llama Louis Girad.

Oscar.- Mucho gusto.

Alain.- Que bella dama, espero que disfrute de mi compañía.

Richard.- Hey tranquilo, que cuando se divorcie estará conmigo.

Alain.- Eso es lo que tú crees.

Richard.- Mira Sofía, los soldados soy muy mentirosos, tienen esposa y unos cuantos hijos por afuera que no reconocen.

Alain.- Eso es mentira, estoy soltero y muy disponible para esta bella dama.

Richard.- Huy serás el único soltero.

Loius.- Yo doy fé, este soldado es fiel a su convicciones.

Fersen.- Bueno chicos, aún es una persona casada y muy feliz, no mi amor.

Oscar.- Así es, lo amo mucho.

Alain.- Y por qué no veo un anillo.

Fersen.- Bueno si teníamos, pero tuvimos que venderlo para comprar algunas cosas para comer.

Adolphe.- Si es normal en esta época.

Oscar.- Y dime Alain, en qué regimiento estás.

Alain.- Pues acabo de entrar al regimiento B, junto con Louis, que va a cuidar Versalles.

Oscar con Fersen se miraron, era muy probable que la vieran cuando ella está en Versalles, habría que actuar rápido ya que por el accidente tuvo permiso unos 10 días y ya pasaron 7. Tenían que hacer planes para que Alain y su amigo los ayude o que quede fuera de todo.

Oscar.- Pues hay que celebrarlo, una ronda más

Alain.- Me agradas cada vez más Sofía.

Oscar.- Jajajaja

Y se volvieron a separar en dos grupos, lo hizo Fersen para que los militares no escucharan lo que conversaba con los ladrones.

Fersen.- Y dime Adolphe, ya tienen algo pensado en un trabajo.

Adolphe.- No aún no, a veces escasean y bueno estamos como todos, sin dinero, pero las familias que ayudamos siempre nos dan la mano cuando necesitamos.

Fersen.- Me alegra saber eso que no están desamparados, y dime los militares de aquí son tus amigos o saben de tu trabajo.

Adolphe.- No, solo somos amigos de tragos, jajaja, lo conozco recién, aunque es cliente frecuente de esta taberna.

Fersen.- Felizmente porque le puede dar información a la policía o militares.

Adolphe.- Si, aunque lo dudo, ellos serán militares, pero trabajan por que necesitan dinero para alimentar a sus familias. Y si es para mejorar su país creo que lo harían, nos apoyarían.

Fersen.- Es cierto.

Con esta afirmación, Fersen pudo respirar más tranquilo, ya después se conversará con Alain y su compañero para aclarar el malentendido que se puede formar.

Mientras tanto en el grupo de Oscar, estaban tomando bastante, demasiado se podría decir, ya que se unieron los compañeros que habían estado inconscientes por los golpes. Total, unas 12 personas, todas estaban pasando el nivel de alegría inicial, incluida Oscar, de esto no se había dado cuenta Fersen ya que estaba de espaldas y concentrado en la conversación con el líder de los ladrones. Pero después se dio cuenta al escuchar ser llamado.

Oscar.- Mi amor, deja de hablar y ven a beber conmigo, te extraño mucho.

Fersen.- Ah si ven conmigo amor, yo tomaré contigo.

Adolphe.- jajaja se nota que te necesita mucho y es cierto nos hemos apartado de la diversión por conversar mucho.

Fersen hizo que se sentara a su costado lejos del grupo, pero ella se sentó encima de él, abrazándolo.

Oscar.- Amor, no seas aguafiestas y sigue tomando con los demás.

Fersen.- Está bien mi vida.

Alain.- Huy ya sé quién manda en casa jajajaja, ahora me gustas más que nunca, hey Sofía no quieres un hombre que te haga todo lo que tú quieras.

Oscar.- Pues necesito alguien que lave la ropa, quieres?

Alain.- Si soy quien te la quite y lave tu ropa, encantado.

Fersen.- Amor, estoy aquí contigo, no estés jugando con los sentimientos de los demás.

Oscar.- Nada mi amor, sabes que yo te amo mucho.

Después de decir eso, empezó a besarlo apasionadamente, y a moverse sobre él.

Alain.- Oigan vayan a un hotel.

Fersen.- Mmm amor, vamos a la casa.

Oscar.- No, quiero quedarme aquí.

Fersen.- Entonces siéntate en la silla tranquila. (Le dijo con voz un poco alta al oído)

Oscar.- Amor, ya no quieres estar conmigo así juntos.

Fersen.- Te amo, deseo estar contigo, pero en otro momento, en un lugar más conveniente.

Oscar.- Ya entendí.

Alaín.- Huy ya se pelearon.

Richard.- Querida Sofía, si no quiere estar con su esposo, yo le ofrezco mis piernas para que se siente todo lo que quiera, todo las noche si es lo que desea.

Fersen.- Bueno, nos retiramos, no deseo tener problemas con nadie, Adolphe, vendremos a coordinar.

Adolphe.- Si claro.

Fersen.- Nos retiramos, hasta luego chicos. Amor, vamos, nos vamos.

Oscar.- Oh si chao chicos, nos vemos pronto.

Salieron del bar, Oscar más afectada por el alcohol, él le pasó el brazo por los hombros y ella por la espalda, así caminaban mucho mejor, Fersen pensaba, la casa de su pareja está a media hora a caballo, ella estaba bien, pero se puede caer del caballo, y se le ocurrió que mejor van los dos en un caballo para que la sujete. Pero mientras iban así ella se detuvo, y volvió a besar apasionadamente por unos cuantos minutos.

Fersen.- Amor (rompiendo el beso), vamos a tu casa, tenemos que subir al caballo.

Oscar.- No quiero ir a casa, quiero estar contigo amor.

Fersen.- Vamos a caminar un ratito, para que se nos pase el alcohol.

Oscar.- ¿No quieres estar conmigo?, yo te amo

Fersen.- Yo también te amo, mi amor, pero este no es el momento indicado, quiero que suceda cuando estés totalmente lúcida y claro en el lugar especial.

Oscar.- Pero yo estoy bien, espera no tanto.

Fersen.- Está bien, detengámonos aquí un momento.

Ya era como las 2 de la mañana, ya empezaba a verse las calles totalmente oscuras y tenebrosas, y esa visión le empezó a dar un mal presentimiento al sueco.

**_¿Qué pasará?_**

**_Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios._**

**_Muchas gracias. Un gran abrazo virtual_**

**_Nos vemos pronto._**


End file.
